The Adventure of Byun Baekhyun
by rocketeer7
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, anak SMA yang hidupnya biasa-biasa saja (menurutnya), tapi selalu dikelilingi oleh hal-hal berbahaya. Otaknya yang cerdas selalu menemukan kejanggalan atau bahaya yang akan datang. Appa dan eommanya juga bingung, karena telepon masuk di rumahnya kebanyakan dari kepolisian. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. YAOI. DLDR. Chap 5 : Return of the 'Baekhyun'.
1. Chapter 1 : The Case of Park Chanyeol

_**The Adventure of Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By rocketeer7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, cameos**_

.

This is the first chapter, everyone.

"...hyun! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"E-eh? Apa?" Laki-laki mungil berparas manis yang tadi baru saja dipanggil Byun Baekhyun itu membuyarkan lamunannya saat suara keras temannya yang bernama Jongdae itu memekik di telinganya. Jongdae mengarahkan pandangan kesal kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau mengabaikanku. Lagi." Jongdae mem-poutkan bibirnya berniat melakukan aegyo, namun Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan ekspresi jijik. Namun sedetik kemudian Jongdae malah terkekeh cukup keras.

"Jangan beraegyo didepanku, Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun berucap kesal, "Dan jangan tertawa!"

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu dan jangan melamun. Ini masih pagi, B." Jongdae berkata dengan antusias kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, apa salahnya melamun di pagi hari? Baekhyun kadang tidak habis pikir dengan paradigma-paradigma aneh yang berkembang di masyarakat. Namun, ia sudah tahu sifat sahabatnya ini. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu mudah. Dan untuk menghindari perdebatan lebih lanjut, maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Hah... baiklah. Ada apa Kim Jongdae?"

"Kau tahu? Kemarin Yoon Dujun memberitahuku sebuah website keren." Jongdae mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya, "ini website yang bisa mengetahui jadi apakah kau di kehidupanmu yang dulu. Aku belum mencobanya, sih. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba namamu dulu, B?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik dengan hal hal seperti itu, Jongdae." Baekhyun menghela nafas malas. Jongdae berdecak kesal, hidup sahabatnya ini pastilah sangat membosankan. Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan apapun—dalam artian sebenarnya. Jongdae tidak habis pikir bahwa selama dia bersahabat dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada suatu hal.

"Coba dulu!" Jongdae mendekatkan kursinya kearah Baekhyun, menempatkan ponselnya di tengah dan mulai mengetikkan sebuah nama di kolom yang tertera di website tersebut. "Byun Baekhyun."

Sesaat setelah loading, hasilnya pun muncul. "Oh lihatlah, B! Kau adalah Sherlock Holmes! Website ini sungguh akurat, kau 'kan suka memecahkan misteri-misteri! Kau bahkan memecahkan misteri ancaman ketua osis."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mempercayai website itu, website itu berbohong, Jongdae." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sherlock Holmes adalah tokoh fiksi, Jongdae." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

Jongdae menggaruk rambutnya sembari mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, kau benar, B."

"Aku ingin tidur dulu, bangunkan aku jika pelajaran sudah dimulai." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membenarkan posisi kepalanya diatas meja. Jongdae berdecak kearah sahabatnya itu, hidupnya benar-benar membosankan. Sangat disayangkan, Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik dan otak yang sangat cerdas.

Ia harus berbuat sesuatu pada hidup membosankan itu.

 **...**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lokernya karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun cukup anti-sosial, temannya di sekolah bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari. Dan jika di filter lebih lanjut, teman yang benar benar dekat dengannya hanyalah Kim Jongdae. Orang-orang selalu menganggap Baekhyun sombong karena terlalu banyak menyendiri. Namun nyatanya Baekhyun hanyalah bingung bagaimana harus berinteraksi. Ia terlalu takut untuk berinteraksi pada orang baru. Karena itu tak jarang ada saja orang yang mem-bully Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka lokernya. Ia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sebuah lipatan kertas berwarna biru ada di lokernya. Baekhyun membuka dan membacanya.

 _Dear Byun Baekhyun,_

 _Aku tunggu kau di Tresspass cafe malam ini jam 7. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

 _From : Kris Wu XII IA 8_

Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Kris Wu?

Seniornya yang tempo hari menggodanya secara terang-terangan waktu kelas mereka ada pelajaran olahraga? Dan sungguh, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hawa-hawa membunuh para fans-fans Kris yang melihat Kris menggoda dirinya. Well, itu sama sekali bukan salah Baekhyun, namun kenapa Baekhyun yang terkena hate-speech dari mereka?

Dengan menghela nafas berat Baekhyun memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam loker dan menutupnya kembali. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi loker berniat untuk pulang, namun seorang laki-laki jangkung menabraknya hingga Baekhyun terdorong dan membentur lemari loker.

Bruk!

"Ah!" Baekhyun mengaduh sakit saat bahunya terbentur keras lemari loker.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku!" Laki-laki jangkung itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat ada luka juga di pipi laki-laki jangkung itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya khawatir.

"Oh, kau terluka! Apakah karena kutabrak? Maaf—"

"Maaf tapi aku buru-buru, permisi!" Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, laki-laki jangkung itu langsung membungkuk dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Uh... aneh." Baekhyun masih bingung, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak berfikir terlalu jauh. Baekhyun mengerdikan bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu bus di halte sebelah. Pasalnya dia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin beristirahat di ranjang empuknya.

 **...**

Datang.

Tidak.

Datang.

Tidak.

Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk datang. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan sweater baby blue dan jeans nya, dengan sepatu kets putihnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna golden brown itu menambah kesan imut pada Baekhyun, membuat orang-orang ingin sekali menggusak rambutnya. Namun raut wajah laki-laki manis itu ditekuk, karena sebelum datang ke cafe ia digoda oleh eomma dan appanya waktu meminta ijin.

' _Baekhyunnie mau kencan, eoh?'_

 _'Baekhyun sudah besar! Anak appa mau pergi kencan!_ '

Baekhyun jadi sebal.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam Tresspass cafe seperti yang tertulis di kertas itu. Matanya mengedar di seluruh penjuru cafe, mencari keberadaan senior kelas tiga berambut pirang-nya itu. Matanya menemukan Kris Wu sejenak kemudian. Kris Wu duduk di dekat jendela dengan setelan jaket putihnya dan snapback hitamnya. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kris.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah!" Kris yang melihat Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan tersenyum. Kris lalu menggeserkan bangku untuk Baekhyun duduk.

"Uh, sunbae, tidak usah repot-repot." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, namun akhirnya duduk juga. Setelah memperlakukan Baekhyun bak ratu, Kris lalu duduk di kursinya sendiri. Baekhyun bisa melihat senyuman tidak lepas dari bibir Kris. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

 _Jongdae sialan!—_ batin Baekhyun.

Tunggu. Jongdae?

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kris mengambil sebuah kertas yang sama persis seperti kertas yang ditemukan Baekhyun di lokernya. Dengan tulisan yang sama. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Sunbae, sebenarnya Jongdae menjebak kita, aku juga dikirimi surat yang sama. Aku sudah tahu itu dari awal, namun aku datang agar sunbae tidak salah paham padaku." Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum merasa bersalah. Ia berjanji akan melakukan jurus hapkido nya pada Jongdae besok di sekolah. Baekhyun melihat raut kecewa Kris yang meski ia coba untuk menutupinya, Baekhyun tetap bisa melihatnya.

"Ah, begitu... tapi kita sudah sampai disini, sebaiknya kita pesan sesuatu." Kris mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil waitress. Sesaat setelahnya, seorang waitress sudah ada di depan meja Kris dan Baekhyun. Kris dan Baekhyun lalu sibuk melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Satu ice americano. Kau mau apa, Baekhyun?" Kris lalu meletakkan buku menunya di atas meja lalu menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh sangat menggemaskan jika sedang bingung. Kris ingin sekali mencubit pipi laki-laki manis itu namun ia tahu diri. Ia bukan siapa-siapa laki-laki manis itu.

"Aku pesan strawberry milkshake saja." Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan buku menunya kepada waitress tersebut. Waitress itu lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari meja Kris dan Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf, sunbae. Aku berjanji akan mencekik Jongdae besok."

"Ahaha, tidak usah. Lagipula aku senang bisa berdua denganmu." Kris tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa senior kelas tiga di hadapannya ini tertarik padanya. Namun seperti yang Jongdae bilang, Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik pada apapun. "Baekhyun-ah, panggil saja aku Kris-hyung. Aku tidak suka panggilan yang terlalu formal."

"Uh... baiklah, Kris hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk.

"Dan semua temanmu memanggilmu B, apakah aku juga boleh memanggilmu B?" Tanya Kris. Ia berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah, tentu." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Suasana menjadi hening karena Kris sedang menerima telepon yang terlihat cukup serius. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya bosan sembari menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan di penjuru cafe. Ada sebuah keluarga yang makan di sudut ruangan, ada couple-couple yang ber-lovey-dovey, ada seorang laki-laki jangkung dan seorang wanita paruh baya di seberang mejanya.

Uh?

Bukankah itu laki-laki jangkung yang Baekhyun tabrak tadi di sekolah?

Baekhyun memperhatikan laki-laki jangkung itu dengan seksama. Kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk meng-observasi sesuatu muncul saat Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah atau aneh. Namun laki-laki jangkung itu terlihat biasa saja, pakaiannya normal, dan dia seperti sedang menunggu pesanan dengan ibunya. Baekhyun melihat pandangan laki-laki jangkung itu terlihat sangat gugup. Mungkin itu yang Baekhyun anggap aneh? Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Byun Baekhyun.

Laki-laki jangkung itu mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di meja, mungkin karena sudah bosan menunggu? Entahlah. Namun semakin Baekhyun memperhatikannya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ketukan laki-laki jangkung itu memiliki irama.

Taptaptap. Tap tap tap. Taptaptap.

Taptaptap. Tap tap tap. Taptaptap.

"...hyun? Baekhyun? B!" Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Kris melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat tangan Kris langsung tersadar dari kegiatannya memperhatikan laki-laki jangkung itu. Kris yang melihat pandangan Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal. "Apa laki-laki itu sebegitu menariknya sehingga kau menghiraukanku, B?"

"Ah? Tidak, hanya saja—Oh!" Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat laki-laki jangkung itu akan pergi setelah seorang waitress mengantarkan pesanannya. Kris semakin mengernyitkan dahinya saat Baekhyun berdiri dan beranjak untuk pergi, namun Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Wae, B? Apa dia seseorang yang kau kenal?" Ucap Kris dengan nada tidak suka.

"Orang itu dalam bahaya, hyung!" Baekhyun lalu menepis tangan Kris keras lalu mulai berlari mengejar laki-laki jangkung itu. Kris yang kaget langsung mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari cukup cepat, dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat laki-laki jangkung dan wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam taksi. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengejar taksi itu, namun tidak berhasil.

"B! Masuklah!" Tiba-tiba Kris telah berada di depan Baekhyun dengan corvette stingray-nya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Kris. "Pasang seatbelt mu, aku akan mengemudi sedikit cepat."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasang seatbeltnya dengan cepat. Kris lalu mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi, pasalnya taksi itu sudah agak jauh dengan mobilnya. Jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin copot saat Kris menyalip truk-truk besar di depannya, bibirnya berkomat-kamit menggumamkan permohonan agar ia dan Kris baik baik saja. Pasalnya Kris mengemudi seperti seorang pro, dan disebelahnya ada makhluk mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa mengemudikan sepeda dengan baik.

Taksi itu berbelok, dan mobil Kris juga ikut berbelok, mengakibatkan kepala Baekhyun terbentur kaca mobil. "Ah!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, B? Kita sudah mendapatkannya." Ucap Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari taksi di depannya.

"Uh, aku baik baik saja. Aku akan menelpon polisi." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa angka, sementara Kris mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"

"Terlalu panjang jika dijelaskan sekarang, kau pasti tahu sendiri nanti." Baekhyun pun berbicara dengan cepat di ponselnya, lalu menaruhnya kembali. Terlihat taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup gelap. Mobil Kris juga berhenti, namun Kris tetap menjaga jarak mobilnya dengan taksi sehingga mereka tidak curiga.

"Kita turun. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan." Baekhyun memerintah Kris, dan Kris mengangguk. Oke, sekarang Baekhyun terlihat seperti anggota FBI atau semacamnya, dan Kris sekarang terlihat seperti subdivisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kris turun dari mobil. Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan, dan Kris mengekor di belakangnya. Baekhyun dan Kris mengintip rumah itu dari tembok, dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar teriakan seorang laki-laki paruh baya diikuti dengan suara benturan di tembok. Baekhyun dan Kris terperanjat, dan mereka langsung berlari memasuki rumah tersebut. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka pintunya, namun terkunci.

"Minggir, B." Kris menjauh dari pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk mendobraknya. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan menjauhi pintu.

Brak!

Dan Kris gagal. Pintu itu tidak terbuka.

Brak!

Dengan seluruh tenaga, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga. Baekhyun dan Kris langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Baekhyun dan Kris terkejut saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah seorang anak kecil. Sementara laki-laki jangkung yang tadi Baekhyun ikuti sedang terjembab di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir di pelipisnya. Wanita paruh baya yang tadi bersama laki-laki jangkung itu sedang menangis ketakutan dibawah meja makan.

"SIAPA KALIAN!?" Pria paruh baya yang membawa pistol itu berteriak marah kearah Baekhyun dan Kris. Baekhyun menatap tajam pistol yang dibawa oleh pria paruh baya itu.

Itu pistol asli.

"A-ahjussi, tolong—"

"KUTANYA SIAPA KALIAN!" Laki-laki paruh baya itu memotong perkataan Kris yang mencoba bernegosiasi dengannya. "ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN JIKA TIDAK INGIN AKU MEMBUNUH ANAK INI!"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya. Melihat Kris yang tidak mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap akan melawan pria paruh baya itu, Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kris dan berbisik, "Itu pistol sungguhan. Ikuti saja apa maunya."

"Ap-apa!? Kupikir itu mainan!" Kris mendelik kearah Baekhyun dan langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ahjussi, letakkan itu dan mari kita bicara dengan baik-baik." Baekhyun mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan pria paruh baya itu. Namun pria paruh baya itu nampaknya tidak suka dengan negosiasi Baekhyun.

"KAU! BAJINGAN INI MELAPOR PADAMU, HUH!?" Pria paruh baya itu menunjuk laki-laki jangkung itu dan wanita paruh baya yang sedang ketakutan. "BERANI SEKALI KAU!"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menarik pelatuknya, bersiap untuk menembakkan pelurunya kearah anak kecil yang sedang menangis ketakutan. Baekhyun memutar otaknya mencari cara bagaimana agar pria paruh baya itu tenang.

"A-ahjussi, sebentar, kita bicara sebentar saja. Apa yang kau inginkan? Uang? Laki-laki tinggi di sebelahku ini punya uang banyak." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Kris, dan Kris tentu saja mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. Seperti yang Baekhyun duga, pria paruh baya itu sedikit mengubah ekspresinya. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat sedang berfikir sejenak.

"Benar. Kau sepertinya orang kaya. Kau ingin aku melepas mereka, huh?" tanya pria paruh baya itu. Baekhyun yang melihat Kris masih bingung dan tidak menjawab pun menyikut lengan Kris dengan tangannya.

"O-oh, y-ya."

"Tiga..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu. Kris mengernyit bingung dengan Baekhyun. "...dua... satu..."

BRAK!

"Polisi! Jatuhkan senjatamu!" Tiba-tiba banyak anggota kepolisian yang menggebrak rumah tersebut. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat kaget dan mencoba untuk menarik pelatuknya kembali, namun Baekhyun langsung berlari dan menendang tangan pria itu hingga pistolnya terlempar. Para anggota kepolisian langsung memegang kedua tangan pria paruh baya itu.

"BAJINGAN! KALIAN BERDUA! AKU TIDAK AKAN LUPA WAJAH KALIAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Pria paruh baya itu memberontak dan menampakkan wajah marahnya kearah Baekhyun dan Kris saat anggota kepolisian menggiringnya ke mobil. Kini Baekhyun dan Kris sudah bisa bernafas lega.

"B, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Kris menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah mengajak Kris menuju hal yang berbahaya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menyeretmu kedalam hal yang berbahaya, hyung. Sebagai gantinya... Umm, kutraktir?" Baekhyun mencoba meminta maaf kepada Kris dengan ber-aegyo. Dan sungguh Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan aegyo jika saja dia tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Kris.

Kris berdecak, "Tidak mau!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku ingin masakanmu. Arasseo?" Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Ayay, captain!"

Saat Baekhyun dan Kris sedang berbincang, seorang laki-laki menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kris. Baekhyun yang melihat laki-laki itu langsung menunjukkan wajah malasnya, sementara Kris bingung karena ia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat berkharisma dengan jas hitamnya. Dan Kris bisa menebak laki-laki itu adalah salah satu anggota kepolisian.

"Aigoo, kau lagi? Aku bosan melihat wajahmu, anak kecil." Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengacak rambut Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesal dengannya. Baekhyun adalah seorang high school freshmen dan dia bilang Baekhyun anak kecil?

"Salah siapa selalu kalah cepat, Suho-hyung." Baekhyun menatap malas Suho.

"Ei, aku kan banyak pekerjaan, tidak menganggur sepertimu." Balas Suho. Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda?'.

"Dimana para korban? Dia teman satu sekolahku, hyung." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Daeho dan Eunyoung sedang mengurus mereka dengan para medis, tapi wanita paruh baya itu terus histeris sehingga Daeho membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aigoo, jika saja kau bukan Byun Baekhyun aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menginjak TKP." Suho mengacak rambut Baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun berdecak lalu meninggalkan Suho dan berjalan menuju laki-laki jangkung dan anak kecil yang sedang duduk di ambulance.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah!" Eunyoung yang sedang menulis sesuatu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. "Aku sudah menelpon orangtuamu untuk menjemputmu."

"Ah, terimakasih, noona." Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju laki-laki jangkung dan anak kecil itu. Baekhyun menatap mereka satu persatu, luka-luka yang ada di tubuh mereka sudah diobati dan ditutup. Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mesejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah anak kecil itu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Anak kecil itu kaget dan sedikit takut pada Baekhyun. "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang jahat."

"P-Park Seojun..." Jawab anak kecil itu takut-takut. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut anak kecil bernama Park Seojun itu dengan mengulum senyum agar Seojun tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Seojun-ah, kau tidak perlu takut lagi, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Hyung dan polisi-polisi disini akan menjaga Seojun, jadi Seojun akan lebih aman. Arasseo?" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Seojun. Awalnya Seojun takut dengan Baekhyun, namun mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang lembut dan perlakuannya yang penuh kasih sayang, Seojun mengangguk dan membalas semyuman Baekhyun.

"Nama hyung siapa?" Tanya Seojun.

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku B-hyung." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Uwah, nama panggilan hyung lucu sekali." Seojun tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun lalu beranjak menghampiri laki-laki jangkung yang sedari tadi tidak sadar sedang mengulum senyum saat Baekhyun dan Seojun berbicara. Saat Baekhyun menghampirinya, laki-laki jangkung itu dengan cepat menghapus senyumnya. "Uh.. hai. Terimakasih karena sudah menolong kami."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku hanya membaca pesanmu. Ketukan tanganmu tadi adalah sandi morse untuk SOS."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menebaknya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau yakin jika aku berada dalam bahaya? Maksudku, kau bisa saja mengira bahwa aku sedang menghafal sandi morse, atau—"

"Luka di wajahmu." Baekhyun memotong ucapan laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Eh?"

"Luka di wajahmu. Kau tinggi, dan luka itu bukan daerah dimana kau biasa jatuh dan terluka. Jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa ada seseorang yang menghajarmu. Dan waktu di cafe, ada kau dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang kutebak adalah eomma-mu. Lalu aku berfikir, kenapa jika kau berada dalam bahaya, kau tidak langsung menelepon polisi, namun malah mengirimkan sandi yang belum tentu orang tahu? Dan aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada sandera sehingga kau tidak bisa lapor polisi. Dan alasan kenapa kau membawa eomma-mu ke cafe karena kau tidak ingin ia disakiti, dan karena yang dapat menyakiti seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang laki-laki cukup kuat hanya mereka yang memiliki otoritas. Dengan kata lain... ayahmu." Baekhyun mengakhiri kata-katanya dan menatap laki-laki jangkung itu.

Laki-laki jangkung itu terlihat menghela nafasnya berat, membenarkan semua apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Laki-laki jangkung itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun, "Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mengaduh saat sebuah tangan menggeplak bagian belakang kepalanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan berteriak kesal kepada dua orang paruh baya di depannya.

"Ah, eomma! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan buat aku tambah bodoh!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda ia kesal.

"Lagi? Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa telepon masuk kita selalu penuh dengan telepon dari anggota kepolisian, huh?" Kini Tuan Byun yang memarahi Baekhyun. "Tidak bisakah kau hidup dengan damai?"

"Appa! Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang dalam bahaya!? Apalagi dia teman satu sekolahku." Baekhyun kembali berkata dengan kesal.

"Tapi dia benar juga, yeobo." Nyonya Byun berkata kepada Tuan Byun. Keduanya lalu menghela nafas berat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Ada yang terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, appa." Ucap Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun lalu melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggir ambulans, ia masih ingat jika tadi Baekhyun bilang bahwa yang ia selamatkan adalah teman satu sekolahnya.

"Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa? Siapa namamu?" Nyonya Byun lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeriksa luka-luka Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Nyonya Byun yang melihat raut bingung Chanyeol lalu tersenyum. "Ah, aku eomma-nya Baekhyun."

"S-saya Park Chanyeol, dan ini adik saya Park Seojun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Seojun. Hati Nyonya Byun sangat sakit mengingat Suho yang menceritakan bahwa ayah Chanyeol-lah pelakunya. Pasalnya, Chanyeol berumur sama dengan anaknya, dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Baekhyun yang ada di posisi Chanyeol dan Seojun. Nyonya Byun lalu memeluk Chanyeol dan Seojun, membuat kakak beradik itu kebingungan.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Nyonya Byun. Nyonya Byun lalu melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan Seojun dengan sayang.

"Kau... akan menginap dimana?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ah, benar!" Tambah Nyonya Byun. "Kau punya saudara di Seoul?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Uh... tidak ada... mungkin kami bisa menginap di... kantor polisi?"

"Aigoo, aigoo! Bagaimana bisa kalian menginap di sana? Ikutlah dengan kami, ada satu kamar kosong di rumah. Menginaplah sampai eomma kalian sembuh, arasseo?" Ucap Nyonya Byun, ia lalu melirik Tuan Byun.

"Hmm, benar. Lagipula Baekhyun selalu sendirian di rumah saat kami bekerja, ia kesepian." Ucap Tuan Byun menambahkan. Mendengar hal tersebut di kepala Baekhyun muncul segi empat siku-siku.

"Aku tidak kesepian." Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Kau kesepian." Balas Nyonya Byun lagi.

"Ah, eomma!" Kesal Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat interaksi orang tua dan anaknya ini. Keluarga Baekhyun terlihat sangat hangat dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana, Chanyeol?" Tanya Tuan Byun.

"Baiklah, Tuan Byun. Lagipula Seojun sepertinya sudah kelelahan." Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat seraya berterimakasih. Tuan Byun berdecak kesal, dan Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya karena itu.

"Siapa itu Tuan Byun? Panggil aku abeoji." Ucap Tuan Byun. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun juga tersenyum karena orang tuanya begitu peduli dengan Chanyeol dan Seojun.

"Ne, abeoji."

 **...**

Kriiing! Kriiing!

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun yang sedang tidur terbangun karena suara ponselnya yang terlalu memekakkan telinga. Dengan mata setengah terbuka Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di nakas, lalu membaca caller ID-nya.

"Do Kyungsoo? Apa-apaan dia telepon di jam seperti ini." Baekhyun lalu menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya. "Yoboseyo?"

" _Hey, B. Kau ingat catatan matematika yang kau pinjam minggu lalu? Aku butuh catatan itu. Aku akan sangat tertolong jika kau bisa mengembalikannya besok, darurat sekali. Tolong cepat temukan catatannya. Aku harus kembali belajar sekarang, bye_." Kyungsoo lalu menutup teleponnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, lalu menelpon polisi.

-TBC-

Uh... Hi everyone. Ya, ya, aku tau ini crappy T.T aku harusnya update Schadenfreude, tapi gara-gara chap depannya itu ada adegan rate M nya jadi aku putusin untuk post ini ajadeh. Serius, aku bingung sama judulnya. Bingung banget sampe-sampe mikir judul lebih lama dari ngetik chap 1 T.T hiks

Makasih yang udah review di Schadenfreude, I appreciate that T.T I love you soooo much my reviewer, you're the best T.T)b

P.S. : Fic ini lanjut apa enggak terserah kalian:"3 hehe aku mah apa atuh Cuma author abal doang:'3

P.S.S : Ada yang mau chat sama aku? /ENGGAK!/ hiks:"3 aku ada di twitter (pathcode461) ya :3 ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Friend or Foe

_**The Adventure of Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By rocketeer7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, cameos**_

 _ **.**_

This is the second chapter, everyone.

"Do Kyungsoo? Apa-apaan dia telepon di jam seperti ini." Baekhyun lalu menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya. "Yoboseyo?"

" _Hey, B. Kau ingat catatan matematika yang kau pinjam minggu lalu? Aku butuh catatan itu. Aku akan sangat tertolong jika kau bisa mengembalikannya besok, darurat sekali. Tolong cepat temukan catatannya. Aku harus kembali belajar sekarang, bye_." Kyungsoo lalu menutup teleponnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, lalu menelpon polisi. Dengan gerakan cepat dan buru-buru Baekhyun langsung menyambar jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat, tidak menghiraukan rumahnya yang gelap karena memang sudah jam 2 dini hari. Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari ada Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil minum di kulkas. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun turun dari tangga dengan tergesa-gesa pun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul, namun ia langsung sadar.

"Kyungsoo... Ada yang salah dengannya." Saat Baekhyun akan berlari lagi, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun ragu untuk mengajak Chanyeol, namun mengingat hari sudah malam (dan bahkan sudah dini hari) dan ada kemungkinan besoknya ia dimarahi oleh Tuan Byun karena keluar tanpa penjagaan, Baekhyun lalu memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari rumah dan Baekhyun tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari menuju jalan raya, dan menyetop taksi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan buru-buru masuk kedalam taksi. Terlihat sekali raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat khawatir.

"Star Empire Apartment, Chungdamdong. Ahjussi, tolong cepat." Ucap Baekhyun. Supir taksi itu lalu mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan taksinya dengan cukup cepat karena jalanan memang sudah sepi.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berkali-kali menggosok kedua tangannya dan pandangan matanya sangat tidak fokus. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, menandakan dia sangat khawatir sekarang. Melihat Baekhyun yang sangat tidak tenang, Chanyeol lalu memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku yakin pasti semua baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-ssi."

Awalnya Baekhyun kaget, namun ia berangsur-angsur tenang. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "B. Panggil aku B."

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap supir taksi itu saat taksinya berhenti di sebuah gedung apartment. Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kepada supir tersebut, lalu keluar dengan terburu-buru.

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, mobil polisi ada dimana-mana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu berlari menuju lift dan Baekhyun menekan tombol 3. Setelah lift terbuka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat banyak polisi di depan kamar bernomor 1288. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menghampiri kerumunan dan mereka melihat Kyungsoo. Dia baik baik saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Baekhyun langsung berlari menghambur kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"B! Terimakasih, B! Aku terselamatkan berkat kau, a-aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih, a-aku...aku hampir saja dirampok..." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun erat dan menangis di bahu Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun sangat lega mengetahui Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Baekhyun lalu melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, sudah sewajarnya aku menolongmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. "Ah, ya, Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol yang merasa dipanggil pun berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa, B?"

"Chanyeol-ah, ini Do Kyungsoo, teman sekelasku. Kyungsoo-ya, ini Park Chanyeol, teman satu sekolah kita." Baekhyun mengenalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat Baekhyun menyebut nama 'Park Chanyeol', namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi biasa lagi.

"Oh, aku pikir kau tadi menyebut Park Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang Park Chanyeol." Sanggah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo lalu membuat ekspresi terkejut lagi. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu, 'Park Chanyeol' yang itu?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Uh.. memang ada berapa Park Chanyeol di sekolah kita, Kyung?" Baekhyun bingung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol? Kelas X-A? Juara 2 International Mathematical Olympiad di Thailand kemarin? Park Chanyeol yang selalu mendapat rank 1 di seluruh hidupnya? Oh, B! Kau tahu Ahn seonsaeng, guru fisika kelas sebelah yang soal-soalnya tidak mungkin dikerjakan itu? Park Chanyeol mendapat nilai 94, B! 94!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan sangat antusias. Baekhyun juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo, sementara Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya awkward.

"Uh.. aku tidak sehebat itu, sih." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ahn seonsaeng? 94? Gila! Kau jenius!" Kini Baekhyun juga menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takjub. Chanyeol menjadi kikuk saat ada dua orang yang menatapnya takjub seperti ini. Pasalnya, soal-soal Ahn seonsaeng memang tidak masuk akal untuk dikerjakan. Jongin—kekasih Kyungsoo yang ada di kelas sebelah mendapat nilai 12 di ulangan terakhirnya karena ia hanya menuliskan diketahui-nya saja.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Seorang petugas polisi menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu menoleh. "Terimakasih sudah menelpon pihak kepolisian di saat yang tepat. Dan Do Kyungsoo-ssi, ada laporan baru yang harus dilengkapi, mohon ikut saya."

"Baik." Balas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelum mengikuti polisi tersebut. "Aku tinggal dulu, ya."

"Uh.. B?" Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu Kyungsoo dirampok? Maksudku, jarak rumah dengan apartment Kyungsoo cukup jauh." Chanyeol akhirnya meluapkan rasa penasarannya sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo menelponku untuk mengembalikan buku matematikanya, tolong, darurat, butuh. Uh.. kurasa kau juga bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo dalam bahaya saat kau tidak sedang meminjam buku apapun dari Kyungsoo." Jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Diam diam Chanyeol merasa takjub dengan kemampuan analisa Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kita pulang sekarang? Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm. Ayo."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju luar apartment dan memanggil taksi. Di dalam taksi Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya, ia pun tertidur. Namun posisi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk begitu tidak nyaman, jadilah sedari tadi kepala Baekhyun terjatuh-jatuh. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada bahunya.

 **...**

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan menguap sesekali, rasa kantuknya masih sangat terasa walaupun pagi ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air dingin agar lebih segar. Sesampainya Baekhyun di meja makan, ia melihat sudah ada Nyonya Byun, Tuan Byun, Chanyeol, dan Seojun. Semua orang di meja makan belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali, dan Baekhyun tebak mereka menunggunya.

"Pagi, Baekhyun." Sapa Tuan Byun. Baekhyun lalu menarik satu kursi tersisa yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Pagi, appa." Baekhyun menjawab dengan lemas, tanda ia masih mengantuk.

"B-hyung masih mengantuk, ya?" Kini si kecil Seojun angkat bicara. Seojun sudah siap dengan seragam TK-nya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. "Kalau begitu B-hyung harus makan yang banyak, dulu kalau Seojun mengantuk, Chanyeol-hyung selalu membawakan makanan untuk Seojun."

"Mhm. Seojun juga makanlah yang banyak!" Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Yeobo, suasana disini menjadi sangat hidup, bukan begitu? Baiklah, ayo makan!" Ucap Nyonya Byun antusias. Semuanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil makanan di meja makan. Nyonya Byun sengaja menyiapkan makanan banyak untuk menyambut Chanyeol dan Seojun.

"Chanyeol, apa kau yakin ingin sekolah hari ini?" Ucap Nyonya Byun. Chanyeol lalu menoleh kearah Nyonya Byun.

"Iya, eomma. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Kau appa beri tugas. Jaga Chanyeol selama di sekolah." Ucap Tuan Byun. Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya pun sedikit tersedak, namun tersedaknya sudah hilang karena Baekhyun langsung meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Ti-tidak usah, abeoji—"

"Siap, appa." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang lengkap sebelumnya, dan merasakannya untuk pertama kali seperti ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

 **...**

"Uh, aku ke kelas dulu, ya. Aku akan ke kelasmu nanti saat pulang." Ucap Chanyeol saat ia dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan koridor kelas X. Kelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbeda, Chanyeol berada di kelas para anak pintar X-A, sementara Baekhyun berada di kelas yang biasa biasa saja di X-D.

"Mhm. Sampai nanti, Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

"Oi, B!" Sampai di kelasnya, Baekhyun sudah disambut oleh Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya seadanya dan berjalan di tempat duduk di sebelah Jongdae. Baekhyun menaruh tasnya sembarangan lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Oi, oi. Ini masih pagi, B." Cibir Jongdae.

"Biarkan, Jongdae-ya. Aku merepotkannya tadi malam, dan B mungkin kurang tidur karena itu." Kyungsoo berujar seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada laki-laki mungil itu dan sekarang ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena mengganggu jam tidur Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, kudengar akan ada anak baru, loh." Ucap Jongdae. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, anak baru di semester dua? Timing yang tidak pas. "Dan karena hanya kelas kita yang memiliki 27 siswa, otomatis anak baru itu akan berada disini."

"Benarkah? Well, kuharap dia tampan." Kyungsoo mulai berandai-andai.

Jongdae lalu mengambil ponselnya dan membuat gerakan seperti mengetik sesuatu, "Kim Jongin pacarmu sedang berharap—"

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Kubunuh kau!"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melancarkan aksinya untuk membunuh Jongdae, Kang seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap depan. Jongdae menyikut pelan Baekhyun agar ia bangun dari tidurnya dan berhasil.

"Ah, mwohae!?" Kesal Baekhyun. Jongdae memutar matanya lalu menunjuk Kang seonsaengnim yang sudah berada di depan kelas. Melihat itupun Baekhyun langsung meringis sambil menunjukkan 'v' sign-nya kepada Jongdae.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, bapak ada satu pengumuman untuk kalian." Ucap Kang seonsaengnim di depan kelas. "Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Kau, masuklah."

Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk dan tidak memperhatikan Kang seonsaengnim terlihat tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan pengumuman yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kang seonsaengnim. Namun saat sebuah suara menerpa indera pendengaran Baekhyun, ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan terkejut dan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida. Aku pindahan dari Bucheon."

Pensil yang tadi dipegang Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai. Badannya lemas seketika. Pupilnya membesar sempurna, masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang sekarang berada di depan kelasnya itu. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dimana ia masih belum bisa lepas dari keadaan trance-nya. Itu Luhan. Satu satunya orang di dunia yang ingin Baekhyun hindari. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin Baekhyun temui.

Luhan.

Sekali lagi, Luhan.

"Aku baru pindah dua minggu yang lalu. Mohon bantuannya." Luhan lalu membungkuk kearah para siswa. Saat Luhan mengembalikan dirinnya menjadi tegak, mata Luhan melihat Baekhyun dan ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Luhan juga sangat terkejut melihat Baekhyun, tanpa sadar dahinya mengerut.

"Nah, Luhan, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jihyo." Kang seonsaengnim memecah keadaan trance Baekhyun dan Luhan dan menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah perempuan bernama Jihyo. Luhan mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Oi, B. Kau kenapa?" Jongdae melihat ada yang aneh dari ekspresi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongdae dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

 **...**

Kini saat yang sekarang paling dibenci Baekhyun tiba. Waktu istirahat. Baekhyun yang biasanya tenang-tenang saja kini nampak gelisah. Ia terus melirik Luhan yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para siswa yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Mata Baekhyun bergerak tak tentu arah, namun ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun selalu melirik kearah Luhan. Jongdae lalu menyikut Baekhyun perlahan.

"Oi. Kau tidak ingin berkenalan, B?" Ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun kaget, lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"U-uh? Bukankah dia sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak gugup menjawab Jongdae. Jongdae yang juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan anak baru itu hanya mengerdikkan bahunya.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun menegang seketika ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sudah berjalan mendekat kearah mejanya dengan tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, masih tercengang dengan kehadiran sosok anak baru itu.

"Kau ingat aku? Kita dulu satu SMP." Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Luhan lalu memberikan sebuah bingkisan kecil kepada Baekhyun. "Pamanku baru saja pulang dari Jerman dan... _gift_ untukmu! Ini minuman khas disana, B."

Baekhyun langsung menegang seketika. Pupilnya langsung membesar.

"Wah, kau kenal dengan B, ya? Aku Jongdae, teman B." Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan langsung menjabat tangan Jongdae.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan B? Dia teman dekatku waktu SMP." Jawab Luhan. Mendengar kata 'teman' meluncur dari mulut Luhan, Baekhyun langsung mengepalkan tangannya yang dari tadi ia taruh di kolong meja. Ia menggertakkan giginya tanpa sadar.

"Atau ini untukmu, Jongdae? Sebagai perkenalan. Aku masih punya—"

"Terimakasih, Luhan. A-aku akan meminumnya di kantin." Baekhyun langsung memotong pembicaraan Luhan dan mengambil bingkisan itu, lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas. Jongdae mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak biasa itu.

Sementara Luhan mengulas senyum.

 **...**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan sampai di kamar mandi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan matanya bergerak gelisah. Baekhyun membasuh tangannya yang berkeringat di wastafel sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Baekhyun lalu mengambil bingkisan dari Luhan dan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Oh, B?" Seseorang keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dan memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang berfikir tentu saja kaget dan refleks menoleh, ia mendapati Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Ah, maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Chanyeol lalu mengerutkan keningnya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat, "Ada apa, B? Kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya.. bertemu orang yang tidak ingin aku temui, Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali menatap miris bingkisan dari Luhan. Chanyeol kembali mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan segala ucapan Baekhyun.

"Siapa? Dan.. apa itu?" Chanyeol juga penasaran dengan bingkisan yang sedari tadi ditatap miris oleh Baekhyun.

"Hanya teman lama." Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "Dia bilang pamannya baru pulang dari Jerman dan ia memberiku sebuah gift."

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun, "Uh.. bukankah dia baik? Kau bilang dia adalah teman lama, dan dia memberimu hadiah. Kenapa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol, "Gift dalam bahasa Jerman artinya racun."

Chanyeol langsung tersentak.

-TBC-

Update lama, pendek, crappy pula T.T gapapa deh yang penting semangat chanbaek! /opose/

Uh.. maaf update lama, soalnya lagi dibarengi sama nonton anime:'3 nonton Kuroko no Basuke season 3. Akashi ganteng hiks:'3 entah kenapa aku jadi nge-ship Akashi-Baekhyun. Maaf ya Chanyeol, tapi aku lebih suka Baekhyun sama Akashi gimana dong:'3 /dijambak Chanyeol/

Ada yang ngerasa sama nggak kayak aku? Nganggep kalo Kuroko mirip Baekhyun, Kagami mirip Chanyeol, terus Himuro mirip Sehun hehe:'3

Aku tahu di chap ini nggak banyak teka-teki, tapi udah ada permunculan permasalahan. Hayoo Luhan siapa hayoo?:D

Makasih banyak reviewers tercinta, tanpa kalian aku nggak bakal bisa buka laptop dan langsung buka word. Biasanya langsung buka folder anime atau nggak movies:'3

BIG THANKS TO :

KYJaeeee ; seogogirl ; restikadena ; kimchohyun ; Croissant is LUV ; Richa Byun926 ; Gyupal ; Tania3424 ; Nanda829 ; GingerBeeP ; baeqtpie ; Guest ; immrsparkchannie ; ParkLaHun ; hunniehan ; iLaalf ; Guest ; SIK ; L.A ; beekim ; HoshinoChanB ; baekhyunina ; parkeunrinn27 ; jihyunnn ; Nyanmu (kamu bisa panggil aku rock :D) ; Iyel ; baekfrappe ; sofiamrwh ; Fione Maple ; tetangga jimin ; ibyeoreul ; byunsunghee21


	3. Billionaire's Daughter Abduction

_**The Adventure of Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By rocketeer7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, cameos**_

 _ **.**_

This is the third chapter, everyone.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol, "Gift dalam bahasa Jerman artinya racun."

Chanyeol langsung tersentak. Mungkinkah ada yang ingin menyakiti Baekhyun? Benarkah? Menyakiti laki-laki sebaik Baekhyun? Baekhyun begitu mungil dan baik, tidak mungkin, 'kan jika Baekhyun memiliki musuh? Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. "Bi-bisa saja kan jika dia.. benar benar berbicara tentang _gift_ dalam bahasa inggris?"

"Kau belum mengerti juga, ya?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, lalu memandang ke arah kaca melihat pantulan matanya sendiri dengan pandangan miris. "Kuberi tahu sesuatu, Chanyeol.."

"..Ada dua alasan kau tidak mempercayai seseorang. Satu, karena kau tidak mengenal mereka. Dan yang kedua, karena kau mengenal mereka." Baekhyun lalu mengambil bingkisan dari Luhan dan berjalan keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan bingung.

 **...**

Rasanya, Baekhyun tidak ingin masuk kelas.

Kini Baekhyun sedang mondar-mandir di koridor kelas XII dengan wajah muram. Baekhyun sudah memilih tempat terjauh dari kelasnya dan tempat yang tidak mungkin dikunjungi oleh Luhan, karena koridor kelas XII jauh dari kantin atau ruang guru. Baekhyun sangat sangat tidak ingin masuk ke kelas sekarang, ia ingin dengan sekuat tenaga menghindari Luhan.

Namun seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ah!" Baekhyun kaget dan refleks menoleh. Ia menghela nafas lega saat mendapati Kris tengah tersenyum di depannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kaget, sih?" Kris berdecak ke arah Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kau menyapa dengan cara yang lebih layak, hyung." Cibir Baekhyun. Kris lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau ada di koridor kelas dua belas? Kau ingin menemuiku? Atau.. kau ingin memenuhi janjimu untuk membawakanku masakanmu? Yah, tapi aku ingin melihatmu memasak sendiri, sih." Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hyung, jangan acak rambutku! Aku tidak sempat memasak tadi pagi, aku bangun agak siang." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Baekhyun yang sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Soul-less Baekhyun sangat tidak cocok dengannya.

"Hei, B. Ada apa?" Tanya Kris. "Ada masalah? Well, kau bisa bercerita padaku. I'm all ears."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memaksakan senyum, "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku rasa aku hanya kelelahan. Aku akan ke ruang kesehatan dulu kalau begitu, hyung."

"Mau kuantar?" Tawar Kris. Baekhyun menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku duluan, ya."

Baekhyun lalu memutuskan untuk tidur hingga bel pulang di ruang kesehatan. Tinggal satu jam sebelum bel pulang, dan pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris yang sangat membosankan, jadi Baekhyun berani untuk sesekali membolos. Apalagi di kelas sekarang ada orang yang sangat tidak ingin Baekhyun temui.

 **...**

"B? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol datang memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan membawa ransel milik Baekhyun. Sebelum bel pulang, Baekhyun memberi pesan singkat kepada Chanyeol untuk membawa tasnya sekalian. Ia sangat muak melihat wajah Luhan hingga ia harus menghindar.

"Mhm. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun pun turun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan dan mengambil tasnya dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak memandang Baekhyun. "Uh.. B?"

"Ya?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Maaf kalau ini terdengar seperti aku sedang sok akrab denganmu, tapi ada apa dengan teman lama yang kau sebut di toilet tadi? Kau benar benar tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Ucap Chanyeol memberanikan diri. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu, lalu tersenyum.

"Nanti." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Akan kujelaskan semua, nanti." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menghela nafasnya berat. "Walaupun itu artinya aku telah mengajakmu membenci seseorang.."

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol!" Saat Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi, perkataannya harus ia telan lagi karena mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh, dan mendapati Suho—si kepala divisi kriminal di kepolisian cabang wilayah Seoul sedang berlari kearah mereka. Baekhyun langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Suho-ssi." Sapa Chanyeol sopan.

Suho tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Ah, ya, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku sangat meragukan kesibukanmu, Suho-hyung. Bisa bisanya seorang kepala divisi berkeliaran di SMA." Baekhyun memberi tatapan malas kearah Suho. Suho langsung mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Ah!"

"Anak ini! Kau pikir aku juga mau melihat wajah anak kecil sepertimu, huh? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada salah satu temanmu diculik, dasar anti-sosial." Cibir Suho. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini kaget mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Diculik!?" Kaget Chanyeol.

"Duh, kalian ini benar benar anti-sosial, ya? Teman kalian kelas X-C, Bae Suji! Ia dan kakaknya diserang tadi pagi dan Bae Suji diculik. Kami disini untuk menginterogasi siapa saja yang memungkinkan menculik Bae Suji." Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena belum menemukan titik terang. Dan sekarang ia malah bertemu dua anak SMA anti-sosial.

"Bae Suji.. kenapa namanya tidak asing.. Oh! Bae Suji anak milyarder itu!?" Baekhyun menepuk tangannya saat ia telah mengingat Bae Suji.

"Hm, kurasa kau tidak benar benar anti-sosial, anak kecil." Suho telah berhasil memunculkan segi empat siku siku di pelipis Baekhyun saking kesalnya.

"Panggil aku anak kecil lagi, dan aku akan membongkar kebiasaanmu mengoleksi video tidak senonoh.. Suho-hyung." Baekhyun lalu tersenyum menyeramkan kearah Suho. Chanyeol terkejut, dan Suho langsung gelagapan.

"Vi-video.. tidak senonoh? Suho-ssi? Ha?" Ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Kau ingat waktu kasus kebakaran tahun lalu, dan kau menyuruhku mengisi laporan sendiri karena kau sibuk menggoda laki-laki manis yang tinggal di sebelah rumah korban? Aku melihat sebuah folder anti-virus dan tebak, folder anti-virus apa yang size-nya mencapai tiga giga jika bukan—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku menyerah anak ke—Byun Baekhyun! Kalau sampai ini bocor aku akan menempatkan kalian berdua dalam list teratas buronan Kim Suho!" Suho memijit pelipisnya karena tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hm. Bagus sekali, hyung."

"Hah, aku bisa gila lama lama dekat denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Hawa-hawa negatif mu sangat mengganggu kinerja pikiranku, Byun Baekhyun." Suho mencibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu befikir sejenak, ayah Bae Suji adalah orang yang berpengaruh, bahkan sangat berpengaruh. Jika saja Baekhyun dapat memecahkan masalah ini..

"Hyung, aku ikut." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Eh? Tidak! Pulang dan belajarlah, Byun Baekhyun. Well, walaupun kau adalah orang dengan daya deduksi diatas rata-rata, tetapi keluarga Bae Suji benar-benar tidak main-main, mereka adalah seorang milyarder. Dan ayahnya adalah calon presiden." Suho menolak mentah mentah ajakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga heran mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin ikut dengan Suho.

"Tapi kau adalah ketua divisi, hyung." Baekhyun tetap kukuh.

"Tidak."

"Hyung file anti-virus tiga giga—"

"Aish, baiklah, baiklah! Aku bisa gila!" Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu memimpin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju mobil polisi. Bisa hancur martabatnya sebagai ketua divisi jika aib yang diketahui oleh Baekhyun tersebar luas.

 **...**

"Kenapa.. Aku juga ikut?" Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah ada di mobil polisi yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat satu-satunya saksi dan dua orang yang diduga tersangka berada.

"Appa akan marah jika tahu aku tidak pulang bersamamu, Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak ingin terkena resiko appa mengurangi uang bulananku karena itu. Jadi bersabarlah." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesah pasrah pada akhirnya. "Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kau naik mobil polisi, ya, Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku naik mobil polisi juga? Itu menakutkan." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Well, aku sudah berkali-kali naik mobil polisi, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun enteng, seakan hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan orang awam.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mobil polisi tersebut sampai di Rumah Sakit Myungwoo. Sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat keluar dari mobil polisi, Suho mencegah mereka berdua. "Ingat, kalian disini untuk membantu, bukan untuk menghambat pekerjaan kepolisian. Jangan merusuh!"

"Siap, Suho-hyung!" Jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu mengikuti Suho yang mengarahkan jalan mereka ke tempat dimana satu-satunya saksi dan dua terduga tersangka berada. Suho belum sempat menginterogasi saksi karena langsung bergegas mencari Bae Suji di sekolah. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan singkat dari Daeho bahwa saksi sudah bisa diinterogasi.

Suho pun berhenti di depan ruang UGD dan membukanya perlahan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Suho pun masuk dan melihat seorang gadis dengan luka lebam duduk di ranjang UGD, ditemani seorang pria paruh baya. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, terdapat beberapa anggota kepolisian dan laki-laki kekar berbaju hitam.

"Selamat sore, Bae Junhyung-ssi." Suho membungkuk kearah pria paruh baya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Melihat Suho yang membungkuk ke arah pria paruh baya itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga ikut membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"Ah, ya, Suho-ssi." Pria paruh baya yang baru saja dipanggil Bae Junhyung itu mengangguk dan menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Dan siapa mereka?"

"Uh.. Mereka adalah teman sekolah Suji, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu jika mereka juga mendengar proses interogasi.." Susho berkata dengan sangat hati-hati, menghindari salah kata. Pasalnya Bae Junhyung adalah calon presiden dan seorang milyarder, Suho merasa ciut.

Bae Junhyung terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu angkat bicara, "Hmm. Baiklah."

"Appa! Kenapa appa memanggil polisi!? Pe-penculiknya tadi menelpon.. jika appa melapor ke polisi.. ia akan.." Gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di ranjang UGD kini angkat bicara dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Bae Joohyun! Akan lebih lama jika kita tidak lapor polisi. Dan aku bisa mempercayai Suho." Balas Junhyung. Gadis bernama Bae Joohyun itu lalu diam seketika.

"Tunggu dulu." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan kini mulai angkat bicara, "Penculik itu menelpon?"

"Ya, dia menelpon kantorku sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dia meminta tebusan lima milyar, dengan syarat Joohyun yang harus mengantarnya tengah malam nanti, sendirian, di jalan sempit dimana Joohyun dan Suji diserang." Jelas Junhyung dengan sedetail-detailnya. Baekhyun berfikir keras, ia masih belum menemukan titik terang dengan penjelasan Junhyung. Hal tersebut adalah hal klise yang biasa disebutkan para penculik kepada keluarga korban.

"Uh.. Bae Joohyun-ssi? Bisa kita mulai interogasinya?" Suho lalu mengeluarkan catatan kecil dan pulpen yang biasa ia bawa. Sementara Daeho bersiap dengan alat perekam di tangannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini juga memfokuskan diri pada penjelasan Bae Joohyun. "Bisa kau ceritakan kronologi bagaimana Suji diculik?"

"Ya." Joohyun bersiap-siap untuk menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya. "Pagi tadi aku dan Suji berjalan di pertengahan jalan kecil yang cukup gelap menuju taman. Kami lalu mendengar langkah-langkah kaki. Jalan kecil itu sepi, jadi kami bisa mendengar jelas langkah kaki seseorang."

Joohyun lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tapi sebelum aku menoleh untuk melihat ke belakang, tiba-tiba belakang kepalaku dipukul. Aku terjatuh, tapi aku belum pingsan dan masih siuman walau pandanganku kabur. Aku melihat punggung orang yang memukulku dan membawa Suji, namun aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia menarik Suji dan membawanya. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan sepatu putih. Mengenakan jeans biru dan sweater berkancing warna gelap. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi keterangan lebih lanjut karena aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri."

Semua yang ada di ruangan mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan Suho mencatat bagian apa saja yang penting. Daeho lalu beranjak mendekati Suho, "Hyung, apa kita interogasi kedua terduga tersangka sekarang?"

Suho terlihat berfikir sejenak, namun ia akan kehilangan momen jika tidak menginterogasi kedua terduga tersangka sekarang. Momen yang dimaksud adalah hubungan antara cerita Bae Joohyun dan alibi dari kedua terduga tersangka. "Ya. Bawa mereka kesini."

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir. Ia mencari suatu benang merah yang biasa ia temukan untuk menarik pelaku sebenarnya. Sementara Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa disana, ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan suatu kejadian hanya dengan keterangan saksi, bukan?

Daeho lalu masuk dengan kedua orang mencurigakan yang segera ditangkap waktu polisi menemukan Bae Joohyun. Baekhyun melihat kedua terduga tersangka, dan keduanya mirip dengan apa yang di deskripsikan oleh Bae Joohyun. "Ini Yoon Jungsin, dan ini Lee Chaewon."

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan alibi kalian?" Ucap Suho yang bersiap menulis. Daeho pun sudah bersiap dengan alat rekam-nya.

"Aku tadi memang sedang berlari!" Bela Yoon Jungsin dengan nada marah, ia ditangkap dua blok dari tempat kejadian dan segera berlari ketika melihat mobil polisi. "Aku memang pernah di penjara, dan kini aku menjalani pembebasan bersyarat! Tapi itu bukan berarti kalian bisa menuduhku seenaknya!"

"Tenang dulu, Yoon Jungsin-ssi. Lalu bagaimana dengan belati yang kau bawa?" Tanya Suho dengan tenang. Suho memang sudah berpengalaman dengan masalah interogasi, dan kini Suho terlihat seperti polisi handal yang sangat berpengalaman.

"Aku memang selalu membawanya untuk perlindungan diri!" Marah Jungsin, "Kau tidak tahu banyak yang dendam padaku!"

Suho lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Lee Chaewon. "Bisa jelaskan alibimu?"

"Baju sweater ini bukan punyaku." Protes Chaewon sambil melepaskan kancing depan sweaternya yang terlihat lusuh itu, "Aku baru saja mengambilnya di jalan kemarin."

"Sebentar." Baekhyun lalu memotong proses interogasi, "Daeho-hyung, bisa pinjam keseluruhan rekamannya?"

Daeho menatap Baekhyun bingung, lalu mengangguk dan menyerahkan alat perekam beserta headsetnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

Baekhyun lalu mendengar ulang rekaman proses interogasi. Seisi ruangan menjadi hening seketika. Sesaat setelah Baekhyun mendengar rekaman tersebut, bibirnya langsung mengulas senyum. Baekhyun lalu melepas headsetnya dan memberikan alat rekam itu kembali ke Daeho. Seisi ruangan mengernyit heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Well, tingkah Baekhyun selalu tidak bisa ditebak memang.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang menculik Bae Suji." Ucap Baekhyun tenang. Seisi ruangan lalu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Yang menculik Bae Suji adalah kau, Bae Joohyun-ssi."

"APA?" Teriak Suho. Chanyeol, Suho, Bae Junhyung, Bae Joohyun, dan seisi ruangan terbelalak dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Mereka tahu Baekhyun cerdik, tapi sangat tidak masuk akal jika seorang kakak menculik adiknya sendiri. Suho mulai berfikir jika Baekhyun sedang salah makan, atau—

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Apa maksudmu!?" Bentak Bae Joohyun.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi rekaman interogasi Bae Joohyun-ssi. Ia tadi mengatakan bahwa penculiknya mengenakan sweater berkancing. Jika Bae Joohyun hanya melihat bagian belakang penyerangnya, mustahil baginya untuk mengetahui apakah sweater yang dikenakan penculiknya mengenakan kancing atau tidak. Artinya, kau berbohong, Bae Joohyun-ssi." Jelas Baekhyun. Suho langsung memutar rekaman interogasi dan membelalakkan matanya. Baekhyun benar.

"Ap-apa!? Apa maksudmu!? Ak-aku—"

"Joohyun-ah." Bae Junhyung akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia menatap anak sulungnya itu tajam. "Kenapa?"

"Ap-appa.. A-aku—"

"KENAPA, BAE JOOHYUN!?" Bentak Bae Junhyung. Suho sebenarnya ingin mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah rumah sakit, namun sepertinya situasinya masih tidak memungkinkan. Suho hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Appa yang seharusnya bertanya kepada diri appa sendiri! Aku dan Suji.. kami sudah cukup menderita karena eomma pergi.. dan appa, apakah appa pernah berada di rumah!? Kami ingin, sekali saja.. appa meninggalkan pekerjaan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kami.. Appa tidak tahu, kan, kalau Suji baru saja memenangkan perlombaan renang?" Joohyun meninggikan suaranya sambil menangis. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya, jadi ia akan mengeluarkan apa yang ia dan adiknya alami selama ini.

Bae Junhyung terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, apakah ia sudah setega ini? Hingga anak-anaknya rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan melakukan hal beresiko hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja waktunya? Benarkah ia sejahat ini?

"Joohyun-ah.. maafkan appa.." Bae Junhyung lalu memeluk Joohyun.

Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol saling melirik satu sama lain, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan situasi ini. Suho lalu memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk keluar. Mereka berdua lalu mengangguk dan keluar dari UGD.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyadarinya, B! Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh di sebelahmu." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, menandakan ia sudah lega.

"Hanya logika biasa, Chanyeol." Respon Baekhyun. "Ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Uh.. kau pulang dulu saja, B." Chanyeol lalu memandang ke arah rumah sakit. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Eomma dirawat disini. Aku ingin menjenguknya dulu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita jenguk bersama. Lagipula ini sudah menjelang malam dan appa benar benar akan marah jika kau kubiarkan sendirian." Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu mengangguk dan membalas senyum Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu memasuki rumah sakit kembali. Setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana letak kamar Nyonya Park, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung bergegas kesana. Letak kamar Nyonya Park cukup jauh dari UGD dan berada di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan kamar bernomor 61 itu, Chanyeol membuka perlahan pintunya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu masuk dan melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya sedang duduk dengan menekuk lututnya di lantai sambil melihat kearah jendela. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat pucat dan lemah, pandangannya pun kosong. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, dan ia dapat dengan jelas melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Eomma?" Chanyeol mencoba mendekat kearah Nyonya Park dan memanggilnya. Nyonya Park lalu menoleh dengan perlahan, namun langsung berteriak begitu ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAA! SIAPA KALIAN!? PERGI!" Nyonya Park mundur dengan ketakutan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak melihat respon Nyonya Park yang begitu ketakutan bahkan dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Eomma, ini aku, Chanyeol." Chanyeol masih berusaha mendekat kearah Nyonya Park, namun Nyonya Park semakin mundur ketakutan.

"PERGI! SIAPA KAU!? PERGI!" Nyonya Park berteriak histeris. Beberapa suster yang mendengar jeritan dari kamar Nyonya Park pun langsung berlarian menuju ke dalam kamar. Salah satu suster lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sementara suster-suster lain sibuk menyuntikkan obat penenang.

"Tolong keluar, pasien masih belum siap melihat orang lain." Ucap suster tersebut.

"A-ah, baiklah.." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar Nyonya Park.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sangat murung, dan Baekhyun dapat menyadari itu. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa membayangkan jika eomma-nya tiba tiba tidak mengenalinya atau bahkan takut dengan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Chanyeol sekarang. Entah dorongan darimana, Baekhyun lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut, "Percayalah pada para ahli medis disini. Eomma-mu pasti akan sembuh."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun, entah mengapa pelukan laki-laki mungil itu sangat nyaman dan menenangkannya. Baekhyun seakan memberinya kekuatan saat bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingin melepas pelukan Baekhyun, rasanya begitu hangat.

"Ayo pulang, semua pasti sudah menunggu untuk makan malam." Baekhyun akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak rela, namun karena sudah malam dan mereka harus pulang maka ia dengan berat melepas pelukannya.

"Ya. Ayo." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

 **...**

Benar saja, Nyonya Byun, Tuan Byun, dan Seojun sudah menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan perut keroncongan di meja makan. Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Byun mengomeli Baekhyun karena selalu saja terlibat dengan kasus-kasus aneh (dan akhirnya menunda makan malam mereka).

"Oh, ya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Besok Seojun akan ada acara sekolah di Gangneung selama tiga hari." Ucap Nyonya Byun dengan antusias. Seojun juga mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Ya! Besok aku akan liburan!" Seojun tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap. Acara sekolah seumuran Seojun selalu menyertakan wali untuk ikut serta." Ucap Chanyeol. Berarti Chanyeol harus bersiap membolos sekolah tiga hari.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kami berdua yang akan ikut. Kau kan juga sekolah, Chanyeol." Ucap Tuan Byun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Eh?"

"Kau dan Baekhyun jaga rumah, ya. Kita bertiga akan bersenang-senang selama tiga hari. Tenang saja, akan kami bawakan oleh-oleh, kok." Nyonya Byun terlihat sangat antusias mengingat betapa serunya waktu ia mengikuti acara sekolah Baekhyun waktu Baekhyun masih seumuran Seojun.

"Iya hyung! Aku akan membawakan ubi yang banyak untukmu dan B-hyung." Ucap Seojun bersemangat.

"Dan Baekhyun! Aku ingin kau belajar mandiri. Tidak ada fast-food." Ucap Tuan Byun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, selama ini jika orang tuanya ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri dan Baekhyun ditinggal sendirian, fast-food adalah makanan pokok Baekhyun.

Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak.

"Appa! Peraturan macam apa itu? Lalu aku harus makan apa?" Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, namun Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun sudah kebal dengan ber-ribu aegyo yang diluncurkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat Baekhyun, namun tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain itu tidak baik.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Eomma baru saja membaca artikel tentang fast-food yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Jung, dan itu sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau sering memakannya." Nyonya Byun bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun lemas seketika.

-TBC-

Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya :D

Selamat hari raya idul fitri, yaaaaa;3

Ini sudah panjang kan? Sudah panjang kan saudara saudara? T.T

Maaf chapter ini crappy banget hiks beta bukan author kekinian ehehe OTL

Kenapa momen chanbaeknya dikit huweeeee daku tidak ahli membuat momen /gigitin laptop/ huweeeeee harus gimana daku membuat momen chanbaek T.T

Dan buat yang penasaran Luhan itu siapa, nanti bakal beta jelasin kok, ditunggu ya:'3 beta kasih hint deh, di chapter ini Baekhyun lagi nyiapin amunisi :D yang jeli pasti tahu hehehe xD /apasih sok misterius banget/

Maaf ya lama update, barusan nyelesaiin nonton Tokyo Ghoul soalnya :D /dirajam/ eh eh tapi coba liat kaneki pas rambutnya putih, mirip Chanyeol sumpah aaaaaaaaaaa tidak kenapa ganteeeeeng /lap ingus/ :"3

P.S. : daku kecewa akashi kalah.

P.S.S. : harusnya seirin kalah dan buat season 4 fokus ngalahin akashi.

P.S.S.S. : yasudahlah beta bukan pengarangnya juga kan /pundung/ T.T yah beta jadi baper agagagagagag

BIG BIG THANKS TO :

Yeolinbaek ; sehunerp ; SIK ; Fione Maple ; hunniehan ; baeqtpie ; seogogirl ; Ls97 ; ibyeoreul ; Light-B ; sofiamrwh ; ooh ; beekim ; kaihunlover ; nadira 1203 ; baekfrappe ; ThatXX94 ; Jihyunnn ; hatakeenno ; kimchohyun ; snowy07 ; ariviavina6 ; Croissant is LUV ; Nanda829 ; L.A ; ParkLaHun ; Richa Byun926 ; cbaeyeols ; schanbaeka ; Hanna Byun276 ; parkchu ; Blacknancho ; pooarie3 ; iLaalf ; HoshinoChanB ; sanyakie ; parkeunrinn27 ; Iyel ; KTOdult ; restikadena ; Hanbyeol267 ; Oh Yuri ; Cbees ; egg bacon

(maafkan daku jika ada yang kelewat atau salah penulisan, tulis aja di review ya:"3)


	4. The Deception Point

_**The Adventure of Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By rocketeer7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, cameos**_

.

 **This is the fourth chapter, everyone.**

 **...**

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di depan koridor kelas X untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Baekhyun diam sejenak, dia benar benar tidak ingin masuk kelas, namun ia tidak mungkin selamanya menghindar dari Luhan. Baekhyun merasa agak bersyukur karena sekarang hari sabtu, dan itu artinya besok adalah hari libur dan hari senin adalah hari dimana guru-guru akan mengikuti workshop di Daegu dan sekolah diliburkan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti menyimpan suatu masalah tentang seseorang yang ia sebut 'teman lama' di toilet waktu itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat penasaran, siapa yang dapat membuat Baekhyun membencinya. Namun Chanyeol akan memilih untuk tetap menunggu Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau bilang kau tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang kuat. Sekarang, aku tahu bahwa kau orang yang tangguh, B. Hadapi dia, jangan terus-terusan berlari." Chanyeol meraih tangan lentik Baekhyun dan menautkannya pada jari-jarinya. Baekhyun agak sedikit tersentak, lalu tersenyum setelahnya. Entah mengapa hati keduanya menjadi menghangat ketika tangan mereka bertautan.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun membalas tautan jemari Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang senyum Baekhyun dan ia mulai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun begitu cantik. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menawan dan _innocent_ , sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu _fierce_ saat menganalisa sebuah kasus.

Baekhyun itu berbeda.

"...yeol? Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol saat Chanyeol tidak merespon perkataannya. Setelah merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya tentang betapa cantik wajah Baekhyun.

"E-eh? Ya? Kau tadi bilang apa?" Jawab Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Aku bilang aku mau masuk ke kelas dulu ya, Chanyeol. Sampai nanti." Baekhyun lalu melepas tautan jemarinya dengan jari Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menemuimu waktu istirahat, B." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kelasnya. Ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya demi memperlama waktunya untuk menemui Luhan. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, lalu membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk. Baekhyun melihat Luhan sedang berbincang dengan Jongdae dan ia mendudukki bangkunya. Jongdae dan Luhan terlihat asyik mengobrol, dan Baekhyun cukup khawatir dengan Jongdae. Ia cukup mengenal Luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati bangkunya yang sedang didudukki oleh Luhan. Jongdae yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun pun langsung memekik, "Oh, B!"

"Ah maaf, ini kursimu ya?" Luhan lalu beranjak dari kursi Baekhyun dan tersenyum kearahnya. Baekhyun lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus kearah mata Luhan. Luhan pun membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan sangat tajam.

"Iya. Ini kursiku." Tidak ingin lebih lama bertatap mata dengan Luhan, Baekhyun lalu duduk di kursinya dan tidak menghiraukan Luhan. Jongdae sebenarnya merasa aneh ketika melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Luhan, namun ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya daripada memperkeruh suasana.

Luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah seketika. Kata-kata yang sama yang Luhan bisikkan pada Baekhyun dua tahun lalu. Kata-kata itu meluncur bebas melewati telinga Baekhyun.

" _Aku bisa menghancurkan orang-orang yang kau cintai."_

 **...**

Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus sama sekali pada pelajaran matematika yang sedang dijalaninya. Pikirannya masih menerawang ke kata-kata Luhan tadi pagi yang membawanya ke memori dua tahun lalu. Memori yang selalu ingin Baekhyun kubur dalam-dalam dan tidak ingin ia buka lagi. Tapi Luhan memberikan peringatan itu lagi, dan pikirannya hanya bisa tertuju pada eomma dan appa-nya. Namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, eomma dan appa-nya sudah waspada kepada Luhan dan kemungkinan Luhan menyakiti mereka masih kecil.

Dan pikiran Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada satu orang.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Baekhyun lalu melihat Luhan langsung berlari keluar kelas. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia cukup lelah hari ini dan ia hanya ingin pulang menemui tempat tidurnya.

"B, sudah mau pulang? Kupikir kau hari ini giliranmu piket?" Jongdae mem-pause game di ponselnya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, lupa bahwa hari ini ia ada jadwal piket.

"Jongdae-ya, maaf, tapi aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku akan menggantinkanmu piket dua kali di lain hari, bagaimana? Kali ini saja biarkan aku pulang Jongdae-ya," Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan wajah memelasnya kearah Jongdae.

Jongdae menghela nafas berat, "Pulanglah. Tapi dua kali, ya!"

"Siap! Kau yang terbaik, Jongdae-ya! Annyeong!" Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lebar kearah Jongdae dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

Baekhyun celingak-celinguk di luar kelas mencari Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menunggunya di depan kelas setelah bel berbunyi, namun Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol di depan kelasnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas malas lalu berjalan menuju kelas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun malas masuk ke kelas X-A, karena siswa di kelas para orang pintar itu memiliki jiwa sosial yang sangat rendah. Baekhyun jadi minder sendiri.

Saat Baekhyun melihat kedalam kelas X-A, Baekhyun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang berbincang-bincang. Jadi benar tebakan Baekhyun, yang Luhan incar bukan kedua orangtuanya, tapi Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, B!"

Sial.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya pun memanggil Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Baekhyun berjalan mendekat agar Chanyeol tak curiga bahwa ia dan Luhan ada sesuatu. Namun dasar Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa peka akan hawa hawa tidak enak yang keluar dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Loh, Chanyeol? Kau kenal Baekhyun?" Ucap Luhan pura-pura terkejut.

"Ah! Aku baru menyadari kau sekelas dengan B!" Chanyeol memekik, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun dan Luhan berada di kelas X-D.

"Bagaimana kalian.. bisa mengenal satu sama lain?" Ucap Baekhyun memberanikan diri. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya, jadi sekarang ia berkata dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin. Perasaan tidak suka dan khawatir hinggap di pikiran Baekhyun. Dan cara Luhan memanggil Chanyeol dengan tidak formal membuat Baekhyun berfikir jika mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Aku dan Luhan dipasangkan untuk lomba karya tulis tingkat nasional. Ide-ide Luhan sangat menarik, tinggal realisasi dan membuat karya tulisnya." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan antusias.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau juga banyak membantu, Chanyeol." Luhan berucap sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya kalian sibuk, aku akan pulang duluan." Baekhyun merasa tidak suka, sangat tidak suka. Ia begitu khawatir dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Luhan dan Baekhyun yakin Luhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang saat ini belum bisa Baekhyun tebak.

Saat Baekhyun akan berbalik dan menjauhi Chanyeol dan Luhan, Chanyeol lalu dengan cepat menahan tangan Baekhyun. "Kami pulang dulu, Luhan. Sampai besok."

"Eum. Hati hati di jalan!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar terus menggandeng tangan Baekhyun hingga mereka sampai di halte. Baekhyun masih diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sementara Chanyeol masih menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk berbicara. Pasalnya, raut wajah Baekhyun sekarang terlihat tidak enak. Jujur saja Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih manis jika tersenyum.

Apa?

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Park Chanyeol?

"Kau ingin makan apa, B? Biar aku yang memasak hari ini." Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa pesan burger di _Wendy's_ , kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun yang langsung ditanggapi dengan gelengan keras oleh Chanyeol.

"Abeoji sudah melarangmu makan _fast food_ , B. Dan aku setuju bahwa _fast food_ itu tidak baik, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu makan _fast food."_ Tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Umm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin makan _kimchi jjigae_ dengan banyak taburan cabe, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuatnya." Baekhyun mengernyit ke arah Chanyeol.

" _Kimchi jjigae_ kau bilang? B, itu adalah makanan termudah untuk dimasak. Aku bahkan bisa memasak _seollongtang_ dengan sangat enak." Ucap Chanyeol bangga sembari tersenyum lebar. Sontak mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar-binar, entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat lapar sekarang.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku bisa makan _kimchi jjigae_ dengan banyak cabe hari ini?" Baekhyun menjadi antusias. Baekhyun bersyukur ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Jika biasanya saat orangtuanya pergi Baekhyun hanya akan memakan burger setiap hari, kini Baekhyun bisa memakan makanan enak.

"Tentu! Kau punya koki terbaik Korea Selatan di hadapanmu." Chanyeol berucap dengan sombongnya. Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol perlahan sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk halte.

"Baiklah tuan koki, bisnya sudah datang. Ayo." Ucap Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol refleks menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam bis.

 **...**

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang tidak membual saat ia berkata bisa memasak dengan sangat baik. Kini Baekhyun yang notabene tidak bisa memasak sama sekali sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan cekatan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu kedalam panci. Baekhyun sebenarnya tadi sudah mencoba untuk membantu, namun ia bahkan tidak bisa memotong bawang, akhirnya Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggu.

"Yeol, aromanya sangat enak." Baekhyun berucap sambil merasakan bau harum masakan menyerbu hidungnya. Baekhyun mengambil sendok dan hendak mencicipi _kimchi jjigae_ buatan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol langsung menepuk tangan Baekhyun.

"Itu belum matang, Byun Baekhyun. Tunggu sebentar lagi, kau bisa sakit perut." Ucapan Chanyeol langsung membuat Baekhyun membuat wajah seperti anak anjing yang sedang tersesat dan kelaparan. Jujur saja, jika ada anak anjing seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti dengan senang hati akan merawatnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol, sadarlah, kau sedang memasak.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Yeol? Aku merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu." Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya di meja dapur sambil memainkan sendok sayur di hadapannya. Chanyeol menoleh dan melawan keinginan besar untuk mencubit pipi puppy kecil ini.

Uh, puppy ini sedang bosan rupanya.

Dan berhenti memanggil Baekhyun 'puppy', Yeol.

"Eh.. kau bisa memotong kimchi disana, pup—B." Chanyeol menunjuk setumpuk kimchi di atas meja makan. Baekhyun lalu terlihat bersemangat karena akhirnya ia bisa menghilangkan kebosanan sekaligus membantu Chanyeol.

"Yes, chef!" Baekhyun mengambil pisau dan talenan, dan langsung beranjak menuju meja makan. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa memasak dengan lega dan leluasa tanpa ada _distraction_ dari puppy manis yang mengundang untuk dipeluk.

Apa.

Tapi sepertinya kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dari meja makan.

"Chanyeol-ah.." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mematikan kompor sejenak dan melihat Baekhyun, karena suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat memelas. Saat sampai di meja makan, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sedih sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang berdarah karena teriris pisau. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk puppy menggemaskan satu ini.

Tapi bukan waktunya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, B." Chanyeol lalu meraih kotak obat di dinding dekat meja makan dan mengambil alkohol serta plester. Chanyeol lalu dengan hati-hati membersihkan luka di jari Baekhyun. "Lain kali hati-hati, kapan-kapan akan kuajari cara mengiris yang benar."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Nah, sudah selesai." Chanyeol lalu mengembalikan kotak obat setelah membalut jari Baekhyun dengan plester. "Sudah biar aku saja yang memotong kimchi, kau duduklah di sofa menonton tv. Aku akan memanggilmu jika sudah matang, B."

"Yes chef.." Dengan lesu Baekhyun lalu beranjak ke sofa dan Chanyeol kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan masakannya.

 **...**

"Yeol, ini sangat enak! Sungguh, aku bisa gendut jika kau yang memasak terus." Baekhyun memakan masakan Chanyeol dengan lahap. Chanyeol tersenyum, bangga dengan masakannya. Ia senang akhirnya Baekhyun kembali seperti semula. Namun Chanyeol dalam situasi bingung sekarang. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun ia tidak ingin merusak senyum Baekhyun.

"Yeol? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya. Chanyeol mengalami konflik batin sekarang, ia harus bertanya atau tidak? Bertanya atau tidak? Bertanya—

"Ah, tentang itu ya?" Baekhyun memotong konflik batin Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh tanya. "Teman lama?"

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi gelagapan, "A-ah, kalau kau sedang tidak ingin bercerita juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggu lain kali. Sungguh, tidak apa—"

"Luhan." Baekhyun memotong perkataan tergagap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sembari menatap Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

 _Baekhyun melihat papan pengumuman ranking itu dengan sumringah. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat peringkat pertama. Tidak sia-sia ia merelakan waktu istirahatnya dengan duduk di perpustakaan ber jam-jam bersama Sehun, hingga bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membantu eomma-nya membuat bekal._

" _Aish uri-Baekhyun berhasil lagi! Selamat ya!" Sehun yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan halus. "Yah, peringkat 7 tidak buruk juga, kan?"_

" _Eum. Semester lalu Sehun dapat 9 kan? Ada kemajuan artinya." Baekhyun menampakkan eye-smile nya, membuat Sehun gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Yah! Sakit!"_

" _Siapa suruh kau imut begini, hah?" Sehun merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Baekhyun, "ayo makan ice cream. Kau harus traktir, ya!"_

" _Eeh mana bisa begitu.." Baekhyun lalu melihat seseorang di dekat kamar mandi dengan wajah raut ketakutan. Di depannya ada seorang paruh baya yang terlihat berkacak pinggang sambil menahan amarah._

 _Luhan, itu Luhan dan ayahnya._

" _Eh, itu Luhan—" Saat Baekhyun ingin beranjak menghampiri Luhan, Sehun menahan tangannya. Baekhyun lalu mengernyit dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa?"_

" _Jangan sekarang, kau tidak lihat situasi?" Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun lalu menoleh melihat Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan, dan ayah Luhan yang marah. Baekhyun dan Sehun akhirnya menguping pembicaraan keduanya._

" _Kalau tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik, lebih baik kau tidak usah menyandang nama keluargaku. Kau tahu betapa malunya aku saat tahu kau kalah dari anak Byun sialan itu? Kenapa bukan anak Byun sialan itu saja yang menjadi anakku? Kenapa harus kau!?" Ucapan ayah Luhan membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya sempurna. Saat akan beranjak, Sehun kembali menahan tangan Baekhyun._

" _Sehun.. Lu-Luhan.." Ucap Baekhyun terbata, namun Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati ayah Luhan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tertunduk._

 _Tanpa diduga, Luhan menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang mengintip dari balik koridor. Ia lalu menghampiri mereka._

 _Dengan tatapan kebencian._

" _Jangan pikir hidupmu akan mudah setelah ini, Byun. Setelah merebut Sehun, sekarang kau merebut appa? Dengar, Byun.._

 _...Aku bisa menghancurkan orang-orang yang kau cintai."_

 _Semenjak saat itu, Luhan berubah menjadi dingin. Dan entah mengapa, semenjak kejadian itu, banyak hal ganjil terjadi pada Baekhyun. Seperti kemarin, ia hampir saja kejatuhan pot jika saja Sehun tidak mendorong Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang masuk rumah sakit akibat kepalanya bocor._

 _Baekhyun mencoba mencari siapa pelakunya, dan melihat Luhan menggulung lengan seragamnya membuat Baekhyun berspekulasi bahwa Luhan pelakunya. Pot itu berat, tidak mungkin lengan seragam pelaku tidak kotor waktu mengangkatnya. Baekhyun lalu menyampaikan spekulasi itu kepada Min Seonsaengnim selaku ketua Gerakan Disiplin Siswa, namun perkataan Min Seonsaengnim membuat Baekhyun marah._

" _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Baekhyun. Ayah Luhan adalah kepala kejaksaan tinggi. Aku yakin walaupun kau bawa masalah ini ke kepolisian, itu percuma saja."_

 _Setelah hal itu, Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia menyandera Baekhyun di gedung olahraga saat Baekhyun baru pulang dari perpustakaan dan hari sudah sore. Luhan ditemani dua bodyguard nya duduk di depan Baekhyun yang terikat dengan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya._

" _Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan!?" Dengan lemah, Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Luhan menggunakan sisa tenaganya. Luhan hanya tersenyum._

" _Awalnya aku tidak membencimu, tapi setelah kau merebut semuanya dariku, Byun Baekhyun.. aku merasa harus berbuat sesuatu." Luhan mengangkat tangannya, membawanya mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan lemah, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit bekas pukulan suruhan Luhan._

" _Sehun. Aku mencintainya, Baekhyun.. AKU MENCINTAINYA, JALANG!" Luhan dengan kasar menampar pipi Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Sudut bibir Baekhyun lecet akibat tamparan Luhan. "...tapi dia lebih memilih jalang sepertimu.."_

 _Luhan melanjutkan, "Appa. Kenapa kau bisa begitu menarik perhatian appa? Aku berusaha mati-matian, mempertaruhkan segalanya.. dan kau.. dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian appa.."_

 _Luhan tertawa miris, "Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Byun Baekhyun? Bahkan jika aku membunuhmu, tidak akan ada satupun goresan di catatan kriminalku, Baekhyun. Aku bersih."_

" _Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Luhan? Sehun? Perhatian appamu? Apakah kau yakin dengan membunuhku kau bisa mendapatkan itu semua?" Baekhyun berkata dengan lemah, "kau selamanya pecundang, Luhan.."_

 _PLAK!_

 _Luhan menampar Baekhyun sangat keras kali ini, sehingga pandangan Baekhyun mulai kabur. Amarah sudah menutupi mata Luhan sekarang. "Tidak, Byun. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu secara langsung. Aku akan membuatmu menderita, dan kau akan mengalami kematian yang pelan dan menyakitkan."_

 _Luhan lalu memberi kode kepada dua pengawalnya untuk mengikutinya pergi dari gedung olahraga. Luhan lalu mengunci gedung olahraga, dengan Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri di dalamnya._

 _Baekhyun ditemukan pagi hari, tidak sadarkan diri. Ia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah sadar, ia langsung menceritakan semuanya kepada Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun, bahkan Sehun. Mereka lalu memutuskan membawa kasus ini ke kepolisian, bahwa ini sudah keterlaluan jika dikatakan sebagai bullying biasa. Ini sudah masuk ke tindak perdata._

 _Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun keluar masuk kantor kepolisian untuk mengurus semuanya, seperti visum dan penyelidikkan lainnya. Setiap proses yang dilalui Baekhyun, Sehun terus menemaninya waktu Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun masih repot. Dan pada akhirnya, semua ditentukan oleh perkataan hakim di pengadilan._

" _Menyatakan terdakwa Luhan dinyatakan tidak bersalah dan bebas dari segala tuntutan."_

 _Dan ketukan palu itu mengiringi senyuman yang diberikan Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang menatap sang hakim dengan tidak percaya._

 _Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, musibah kembali menimpa Baekhyun. Kini bukan hanya Baekhyun, Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun juga merasakannya. Rumah Baekhyun kebakaran, dan untunglah waktu itu mereka sedang berada di supermarket. Beruntunglah mereka pulang lebih awal, jadi mereka dapat memanggil pemadam kebakaran. Alhasil, separuh bagian rumah keluarga Byun terbakar._

 _Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun, dan Baekhyun sangat tahu siapa pelaku dari semua ini. Namun jika mereka melapor kepada polisi, hal yang sama pasti terulang. Mereka juga tidak punya cukup bukti karena sedang pergi, dan ajaibnya CCTV komplek mereka mati pada saat itu. Akhirnya Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk pindah dari Bucheon ke Seoul dan menghindari Luhan._

 _Awalnya Sehun yang diliputi kabut amarah ingin menemui Luhan, namun Baekhyun mencegahnya. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehun jika ia berurusan dengan Luhan. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan berurusan dengan iblis bernama Luhan itu. Sehun tak bisa menerima berita Baekhyun yang akan pindah ke Seoul karena Luhan. Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tidak tahu jika ia masih berhubungan dengan Sehun, apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan selanjutnya. Jadi Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun tanpa jawaban._

"... dan aku tidak tahu mengapa dia kembali. Aku.. tidak percaya bahwa Luhan sekarang satu sekolah denganku, bahkan satu kelas. Aku tidak percaya dia akan bertindak sejauh ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yeol? Aku—" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol menariknya dan memeluknya. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah, entah kenapa. Ia merasa harus melindungi Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sangat bingung. Kini ia mengerti alasan Baekhyun sulit untuk menceritakan hal ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melalui hal berat itu, B. Kau begitu kuat.. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak ada disana saat—saat.." Chanyeol terbata. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Hei, kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Yeol. Serius, wajahmu tegang sekali." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Aku ingin meninju wajah Luhan sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol marah. Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang menyakiti orang sebaik Baekhyun. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengantongi Baekhyun dan membawanya ke tempat dimana ia bisa menyimpannya dan melindunginya. Chanyeol berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan terus berada di sisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya lagi, "Aku juga. Sudah, ini sudah malam. Tidurlah, Yeol."

"Entahlah, aku merasa sangat protektif padamu setelah tahu mengenai Luhan. Istirahatlah, aku akan tidur di sofa. Aku tidak biasa tidur sendiri, biasanya ada Seojun." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan meringis, merasa ia baru saja berbicara hal memalukan.

"Duh, kau bisa sakit punggung besok pagi. Tunggulah aku di kamarmu, aku akan ganti piyama dulu." Baekhyun lalu beranjak ke kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo di tempat. Sepertinya otak Chanyeol sedang lemot, loading lambat, buffering, atau apalah itu.

"EH?"

-TBC-

AMPUNI AKU READERS TTATT

Aku tahu chap ini crappy pake banget, dan ga ada kasus, soalnya aku pengen fokus sama Luhan. MAAP ADUH MAAP AAAAAAA /dibekep Suho pake duit/ TTATT

MAAF BANGET KARENA SLOW UPDATE TTATT I'm a senior year high-schooler, jadi lagi ribet sama ujian lalala lilili dan masuk univ. Jadi maklumin yaa, doain juga supaya bisa masuk univ dan jurusan yang diinginkan amiin TT^TT /ketjup satu satu/

PS : Maaf lagi ya TTATT

PSS : yang mau ujian dan masuk univ SEMANGAT! There's no elevator to reach your goal, you have to take the stairs. Ayo berjuang bersama sama :'3TL

PSSS : keep waiting for update ya /readers : GAMAAUUUUU/ /lari ke pelukan Mino/


	5. Return of the 'Baekhyun'

_**The Adventure of Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By rocketeer7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, cameos**_

 _ **.**_

This is the fifth chapter, everyone.

.

" _Entahlah, aku merasa sangat protektif padamu setelah tahu mengenai Luhan. Istirahatlah, aku akan tidur di sofa. Aku tidak biasa tidur sendiri, biasanya ada Seojun." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan meringis, merasa ia baru saja berbicara hal memalukan._

" _Duh, kau bisa sakit punggung besok pagi. Tunggulah aku di kamarmu, aku akan ganti piyama dulu." Baekhyun lalu beranjak ke kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo di tempat. Sepertinya otak Chanyeol sedang lemot, loading lambat, buffering, atau apalah itu._

" _EH?"_

 **...**

Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin meninju wajahnya sendiri sekarang. Tadi malam ia hampir benar benar menampar dirinya sendiri karena membuat tatapan seperti om-om pedofil saat melihat Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya menggunakan piyama yang sedikit kebesaran dan sleeping mask dengan karakter line _Cony_ yang disampirkan di rambutnya. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan se-gemas ini.

Dan pagi ini, karena Baekhyun menolak ide Chanyeol untuk tidur di sofa, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur berdekatan. Dan sialnya—atau beruntungnya, pagi ini Chanyeol terbangun dengan melihat wajah damai dan menggemaskan Baekhyun saat tertidur. Chanyeol sangat ingin menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, namun ia tidak ingin dianggap kurangajar.

Chanyeol mengalami konflik batin. Di satu sisi ia ingin membangunkan Baekhyun karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan mereka harus berangkat ke sekolah. Namun di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur damai Baekhyun yang sialnya terlihat sangat cantik sekarang. Akhirnya setelah bermenit-menit dengan pergolakan batin, ia akhirnya menepuk pelan lengan Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya (dengan asumsi Baekhyun akan marh jika ia bangun kesiangan karena tidak dibangunkan Chanyeol).

"B? Bangunlah, kita harus berangkat ke sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati. Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan dan mengucek matanya khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Pagi, Yeol." Baekhyun berucap dengan suara serak. "Aku mandi dulu, ya." Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari kamar Chanyeol dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun pagi ini. Ia lalu membuka tirai jendela dan merasakan sinar matahari mulai masuk.

Pagi yang cerah, ya, Yeol.

 **...**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja sampai di sekolah saat Yang Seonsaengnim dan salah satu ibu kantin menghampiri mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat terburu-buru menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang akan memasuki kelas. Wajah Yang Seonsaengnim yang tadinya cemas menjadi sumringah tiba-tiba saat menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun! Tunggu sebentar," Panggil Yang Seonsaengnim. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti, dan menatap Yang Seonsaengnim dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Pasalnya, Yang Seonsaengnim adalah ketua Gerakan Disiplin Siswa di sekolah serta guru matematika kelas Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, seonsaengnim?" Balas Baekhyun dengan sedikit takut. Baekhyun sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi mengapa Yang Seonsaengnim memanggilnya—tambahan, dengan sumringah. Entah itu karena mungkin ibu kantin yang ada di sebelah Yang Seonsaengnim itu menemukan sesuatu milik Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di kantin, atau Baekhyun diberi tugas untuk membantu ibu kantin demi menaikkan nilainya.

Byun Baekhyun, kembalikan otak cerdasmu itu.

"Nah, ini bu! Ini anak yang saya bilang tadi, yang pintar memecahkan kasus itu, lho!" Ucap Yang Seonsaengnim dengan penuh penekanan dan.. harapan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Yang Seonsaengnim dan ibu kantin bergantian, tidak menyangka Baekhyun sudah se-tenar itu. "Nah Byun Baekhyun—loh? Kau Park Chanyeol kan? Kenapa tidak ke kelas?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia bingung, lalu nyengir. Ia berpikir ia akan mengganggu Baekhyun jika ia tetap disana. "Iya pak, kaget tadi. Sampai nanti, ya, B—"

"Tidak, Yeol." Ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Baekhyun memegang lengannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi ke kelasnya. Kini mau tidak mau Chanyeol ikut mendengarkan Yang Seonsaengnim. "Jadi, ada apa, seonsaengnim?"

Yang Seonsaengnim membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Begini loh, Baekhyun. Kau tahu kan, kalau rumah ibu kantin jadi satu dengan sekolah. Nah, ada yang berusaha masuk ke rumah ibu kantin kemarin. Jendelanya dirusak. Duh, bisa repot ini kalau ada polisi, bisa masuk media dan menurunkan kepercayaan masyarakat. Jadi kepala sekolah menyuruhmu menyelesaikannya, Baekhyun."

"Apa ada yang hilang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Uang hasil kemarin hilang semua, padahal belum disetorkan." Jawab ibu kantin dengan nada sedih. Tak selang beberapa lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Chanyeol panik mendengar bel, ia tidak ingin diberi tanda merah di absen karena membolos pelajaran.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Yang Seonsaengnim menambahkan, "Kalian bebas pelajaran satu hari ini. Fokus saja pada kasusnya."

"Pelakunya tidak tertangkap CCTV?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Yang Seonsaengnim menggeleng, "Kepala sekolah tidak mau repot-repot memasang CCTV di bagian belakang sekolah. Jangkauan CCTV hanya ada dua per tiga bagian depan sekolah."

"Bisa kita lihat ke tempat kejadian? Sebenarnya aku sudah ada beberapa perkiraan pelaku, aku hanya perlu bukti." Ucap Baekhyun. Yang Seonsaengnim, Chanyeol, dan ibu kantin melongo mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan belum melihat tempat kejadian dan hanya berbekal cerita dari ibu kantin dan Yang Seonsaengnim, tapi sudah bisa memperkirakan pelakunya?

"A-ah, baiklah, ayo." Ibu kantin lalu memimpin jalan. Saat berjalan menuju rumah ibu kantin di belakang sekolah, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"Wow, B. Itu keren. Aku menunggu penjelasanmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerdikkan bahunya, "Belum tentu, lho, Yeol."

Mereka lalu sampai di tempat kejadian. Jendela itu rusak dan membuka cukup lebar, cukup untuk dilalui orang. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dan menduga bahwa jendela itu memang dirusak secara paksa dari luar. Kondisi rumah ibu kantin benar-benar berantakan.

"Bisa diceritakan bagaimana ibu kemarin bisa sampai kemalingan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil masih memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Kemarin aku terjaga sampai sekitar jam 10 malam mengerjakan poster kenaikan harga. Aku sampai lupa menempelnya, yaampun." Ibu kantin melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lalu aku mendapat telepon dari suamiku bahwa anakku sudah sembuh dan bisa pulang besok. Jadi aku bergegas menuju rumah sakit dan mengunci pintu rumah. Waktu tadi pagi sekitar jam 5 aku pulang, keadaan rumah sudah seperti ini."

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tidak ada bukti yang benar-benar mengarah disini. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

 **...**

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya di wastafel untuk me-refresh pikirannya. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Semua tentang Luhan seperti sedang menyumbat jalan pikirannya. Seakan gluon-gluon di otaknya tidak dapat menyatukan quarks, jadi ia tidak bisa menyiptakan ledakan bigbang yang mengibaratkan pikirannya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah benar benar bingung, sehingga ia melupakan bahwa bigbang bukanlah sebuah ledakan.

Oh, masa bodoh.

"...iya, jadi kukira Kylo Ren akan berbalik menjadi baik, namun dia kukuh dan malah membunuh Han Solo. Wow, _that's sick, man_!" Baekhyun lalu mendapati dua orang masuk ke dalam toilet. Itu ketua ekskul hapkido, Song Minho, dan sahabatnya yang ketua ekskul IT, Park Bogum.

Tahukah kalian, sekarang makhluk mungil bernama Baekhyun ini sedang kesal.

Jadi puppy penggemar Star Wars ini berencana menonton The Force Awakens besok lusa bersama Jongdae, dan tiba-tiba seonggok daging berjalan memberi Baekhyun spoiler tidak langsung. Jika tidak mustahil Baekhyun ingin melempar makhluk di sebelahnya itu ke tempat Jabba The Hutt. Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Haha, keren. Sudah kuduga Vader tak sekuat dia." Bogum menambahi, "ngomong ngomong, aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin."

"Kau punya tiga ribu won? Uangku tertinggal di kelas dan aku ingin membeli sandwich." Ucap Minho sambil meringis.

Bogum berdecak, "Ei, kau tidak bisa membeli sandwich, tiga ribu won tidak cukup lagi. Aku bawa bekal dari rumah, mau?"

Baekhyun terus mendengar percakapan kedua ketua ekskul tersebut hingga keduanya menjauh dari toilet. Senyum mengembang di bibir Baekhyun, rasanya ia seperti mendapat durian runtuh. Baekhyun jarang menggunakan majas tersebut, karena ia berfikir akan sangat sakit jika ia benar-benar kejatuhan durian. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, ia harus menemui Yang Seonsaengnim.

Otaknya masih menyayanginya.

 **...**

Chanyeol berkedip.

Yang Seonsaengnim membeku.

Ibu kantin menolak untuk berkedip, jadilah ia kelilipan.

"APA?" Chanyeol, Yang Seonsaengnim, dan ibu kantin berteriak bersama-sama. Baekhyun kaget dibuatnya, untung saja ia tidak punya penyakit jantung. "Ba-bagaimana bisa Park Bogum ketua ekskul IT yang menjadi pelakunya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kenapa semua orang jadi senang berteriak-teriak? Ia tidak tuli, asal kau tahu. "Pertama, kejadian itu terjadi malam hari. Siapa warga sekolah yang tidak dicurigai jika berada di sekolah hingga malam? Siapa yang mempunyai otoritas kunci beberapa ruangan? Ketua ekskul. Dengan tambahan, ekskul yang biasa di sekolah hingga malam ada dua. Pertama ekskul hapkido yang biasa beres-beres matras. Kedua, ekskul IT yang biasa di sekolah hingga malam untuk memakai wifi sekolah."

Chanyeol, Yang Seonsaengnim, dan ibu kantin masih mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Karena itu tadi kubilang aku sudah memperkirakan pelakunya. Tapi aku tidak punya cukup bukti. Tapi beruntungnya, tadi di toilet aku melihat mereka berdua. Bogum bilang bahwa tiga ribu won sudah tidak cukup untuk membeli sandwich, jadi dia pelakunya."

Baekhyun menarik nafas lega. Namun sejenak kemudian, ia melihat wajah Chanyeol, Yang Seonsaengnim, dan ibu kantin menunjukkan raut tidak mengerti. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. "Serius?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Ucap Yang Seonsaengnim.

Baekhyun mencoba memahami mereka, dan kembali menjelaskan. "Tadi ibu kantin bilang ia sedang membuat poster tentang kenaikan harga tadi malam dan lupa menempelnya, kan? Dari mana Park Bogum tahu kalau kini sandwich harganya tidak lagi tiga ribu won? Jelas sekali si pelaku melihat poster yang dikerjakan ibu kantin waktu masuk ke rumah ibu kantin."

"AAH!" Chanyeol, Yang Seonsaengnim, dan ibu kantin bersorak mengerti. Yang Seonsaengnim lalu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Berani sekali anak itu! Baiklah, kasus ini akan diproses oleh kepala sekolah. Nah! Aku benar kan! Aku dapat mengandalkanmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Yang Seonsaengnim menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan bangga—tidak tahu diri, karena tangan Yang Seonsaengnim besar dan Baekhyun mempunyai postur kecil, jadi bayangkan rasanya ditepuk oleh Yang Seonsaengnim.

"Nak Baekhyun, terimakasih! Jangan sungkan untuk meminta makan pada ibu jika lapar, ya! Terimakasih! Kau juga nak Chanyeol, terimakasih!" Ibu kantin menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan rasa terimakasih. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum _awkward_.

"Iya, bukan masalah besar." Jawab Baekhyun. Biasanya jika ia menyelesaikan kasus dengan Suho, ia akan lebih banyak dihujat daripada mendapat ucapan terima kasih, jadi ia merasa aneh dengan situasi seperti ini. Namun Baekhyun juga tidak ingin Suho berubah menjadi seperti itu, akan sangat mengerikan jika Suho mendadak berubah menjadi bertingkah manis. Lalu maumu apa, Baek?

"Kau bisa istirahat sekarang, Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson. Aku akan ke kantor kepala sekolah." Ucap Yang Seonsaengnim. Yang Seonsaengnim dan ibu kantin lalu berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di meja kantin.

"Wow, B. Keren sekali, Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Oh ya, B, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. Harusnya kuberikan kemarin, tapi— _tapi karena kau mengajakku tidur bersama dan aku asdfghjkl_ —karena kemarin aku lupa, jadi kuberikan sekarang."

Chanyeol lalu membuka tas sekolahnya ( _well_ tadi Yang Seonsaengnim langsung menarik mereka tanpa memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menaruh tas di kelas) dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket. Baekhyun menerima dua lembar tiket itu. "Wow _! Star Wars Exhibition?_ Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Star Wars?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat banyak kaset Star Wars di kamarmu, dan aku pernah melihatmu memakai kaos bergambar _stormtrooper_. Jadi, yah.."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah!" Refleks Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol sambil memekik senang. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu, kaget dengan perlakuan makhluk mungil di depannya itu. Menyadari Chanyeol yang kaget, Baekhyun buru-buru melepas pelukannya dengan pipi memerah. "A-ah, mian."

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, ia bersumpah Baekhyun yang sedang malu terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan. "Tidak apa. Syukurlah kau menyukainya."

"Satu jam lagi pelajaran selesai, ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari memasukkan dengan hati-hati dua tiket itu dalam tasnya. _Well,_ ternyata hari ini tidak seburuk itu. Mood Baekhyun yang tadinya jelek, sekarang berubah menjadi cerah.

"Ayo. Kita ke supermarket dulu ya? Aku ingin membeli sayuran. Kau ingin kumasakkan bibimbap untuk makan siang?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Eum. Ayo!"

Sepeninggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ternyata dibalik dinding ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kris, orang itu, langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomor yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Selang beberapa detik, orang yang ditelepon oleh Kris pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ada yang sudah menjaganya. Dan aku bisa mempercayai orang itu. Dia bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

 **...**

Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan kaos biru dan jaket hitamnya, serta celana jeans dan sepatu hitam. Ia sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang masih bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kenc—berjalan jalan. Sekali lagi Chanyeol melirik penampilannya dari kaca jendela, dan berkata bahwa ia adalah orang paling tampan sedunia.

"Sudah siap? Ayo." Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu. Chanyeol berusaha melawan keinginan bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan kata 'cantik' kala melihat Baekhyun dengan _sweater_ biru bermotif kelinci dengan kemeja _pink_ di dalamnya.

"Ya, ayo."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju halte. Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun, entah mengapa Baekhyun bisa menarik perhatiannya hingga sejauh ini. Apalagi Chanyeol juga bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat bersama Baekhyun. Ia seperti harus melindungi Baekhyun, walaupun kenyataannya Baekhyun yang melindungi Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin ada suatu apapun yang menyakiti makhluk mungil di sebelahnya ini.

"Uh, B?" Panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kau.. sudah punya kekasih?" Demi apapun Chanyeol ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri lalu menutupnya dengan semen sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol dasar idiot—

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Entah mengapa Chanyeol memiliki keinginan yang sangat besar untuk tersenyum. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, kenapa bisa se-senang ini.

"A-ah, maaf aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak," Chanyeol menjadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Chanyeol, berhenti meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah apa-apa, hobi sekali sih," Baekhyun berdecak, mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya sambil meringis, "Kau juga jangan sering sering mem- _pout_ kan bibirmu. Kau jadi terlihat lebih manis."

Duh, gombalan macam apa itu, receh sekali.

Namun nyatanya gombalan receh Chanyeol mempan, pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. Mari kita maklumi Chanyeol yang tidak berpengalaman dalam mengejar belahan jiwa, karena biasanya Chanyeol yang dapat pernyataan cinta dan berakhir menjadi objek penolakan Chanyeol. Jadi ini pertama kali nya Chanyeol..

..jatuh cinta?

"Tunggu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Baekhyun ikut berhenti dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa, Yeol?"

Benarkah Chanyeol sudah jatuh pada pesona makhluk mungil ini? Tapi bagaimana bisa? "A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, bisnya sudah datang."

 **...**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan gedung, namun mengernyitkan dahinya saat banyak garis polisi melingkari gedung _exhibition._ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat banyak mobil polisi disana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kenapa setiap ada mereka selalu ada mobil polisi?

Dan Kim Suho. Aparat hukum kurang kerjaan yang sialnya ada dimana-mana.

Dan ingatkan Baekhyun jangan keceplosan mengatakan itu di depan Suho.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol membalik badan seraya bergumam, "Jangan melihat, jangan melihat, jangan me—"

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun!" Sialnya, doa Baekhyun kurang manjur. Suara Suho dapat terdengar sangat nyaring di telinganya. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan menghela nafas. Suho lalu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Wow, anak kecil! Kau terlihat cantik malam ini! Tunggu—sebentar, kenapa Chanyeol juga terlihat agak tampan? Ah! Kalian berkencan, ya? Sudah kuduga. Kau sudah besar anak kecil." Suho menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan bangga seakan Baekhyun adalah anaknya yang sudah mulai berpacaran. Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan tatapan ' _hyung kau tidak apa-apa?_ '.

"Hyung, serius, kau terdengar seperti pria paruh baya kurang kerjaan yang senang mengurusi kehidupan percintaan anak-anaknya," Hujat Baekhyun, "dan kami tidak berpacaran."

Suho menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda, "Sudahlah, memangnya aku baru kenal kalian kemarin? Tidak usah ditutup-tutupi. Dan Chanyeol, semoga betah dengan si cerewet bermulut pedas ini. Walaupun suka menghujat, setidaknya dia berguna."

Ucapan Suho membuat Chanyeol gelagapan. "Uh, hyung.. Aku belum—eh, tidak—"

"Sebegitu bosannya kah kau hyung hingga bicaramu _ngelantur_ begitu? Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ini? Kau merusak hariku hyung, harusnya aku bisa berfoto dengan papan Kylo Ren dan Chewbacca di dalam, tapi apa-apaan ini?" Sungut Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin menutup hari buruk ini dengan kesenangan, namun ia malah bertemu Suho.

"Oh, ini, ada pencurian, Baek. Mereka kehilangan topeng The Father—atau siapa lah itu namanya—"

"Darth Vader, hyung."

"—iya terserahlah, dan lightsaber siapa itu namanya? Aku lupa, namanya sulit diucapkan. Mereka bilang itu barang asli dan kerugiannya mencapai 800 ribu dollar. Duh, mereka harusnya menambah pengawalan jika ingin membawa barang semahal itu." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. Kasus seperti ini hanya menambah tugas kepolisian. Harusnya sekarang ia sedang _cuddling_ di rumah bersama Yixing sambil menonton _Titanic._ Dan ia akan memeluk Yixing jika ia menangis.

Dasar bapak-bapak.

"Hyung izinkan aku ikut penyelidikan! Aku berjanji akan menemukan pelaku sialan yang membuat hari ku tambah buruk. Orang itu juga dengan berani mengambil barang berharga _exhibition_ ini, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal diam." Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya, tanda ia siap menemukan pencuri _sialan_ ini.

"O-oi! Kau memang berguna, tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja—"

"Anggap saja ini balas budi karena sudah memecahkan kasus Bae Suji, hyung." Kini Chanyeol angkat bicara. Baekhyun dan Suho kaget dibuatnya, sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi sangat antusias terhadap sebuah kasus? Baekhyun jadi mengingat-ingat mereka makan apa saja tadi, dengan kemungkinan Chanyeol salah makan.

Suho menghela nafasnya berat, walau bagaimanapun berkat Baekhyun ia dapat menyelesaikan kasus Bae Suji dan menyelamatkan pekerjaannya. "Hah.. anak anak kecil ini membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Baiklah, tapi jangan semakin merepotkan! Kalian akan langsung kutendang hingga Busan."

"Arasseo, hyung. Terimakasih." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Suho. Suho lalu memberi kode agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Baekhyun berkedip kearah Chanyeol, ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol. Biasanya ia akan mengeluh jika diajak menyelesaikan kasus, tapi sekarang ia mendadak bersemangat sekali. "Kau.. tumben?"

" _Well,_ setiap Sherlock Holmes membutuhkan seorang John Watson, bukan?"

Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun sebuah _wink._

-TBC-

AAAAAAAA JANGAN TIMPUKIN ANEEEE

Iya tahu, chap ini gaje, tambah aneh, gampang ketebak, pasti kalian nyesel waktu kalian terbuang buat baca fic ini tadi ;;A;; hiksssss

Maafin yah, aku nyadar kok kalo chap ini mengecewakan banget. MAAFIN YAH

Maaf juga lama updatenya, lagi maraton nonton Star Wars /uhuk/ sama menjelajah fisika kuantum. Bayangkan betapa derajat kemiringan otak saya sekarang setelah menjelajah fisika kuantum ;;A;; tapi emang bikin penasaraaaaan ;;AAAAAAA;;

Yang mau kenalan silahkan ke twitter pathcode461 yaa (beware, full of rant, swear, and other immoral stuff) hehehe :'3TL

Keep waiting for update ya :'3TL

 **BONUS:**

Ada dua orang teman, Jongong dan Yoda. Jongong dan Yoda sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang tentang keluarganya. Jongong memamerkan cerita kepahlawanan kakeknya yang dulu perang di Britania Raya waktu 'World War I'. Jongong juga bilang ke Yoda kalau kakeknya sangat berani hingga diberi penghargaan bertuliskan 'For our Courageous Soldier in World War I'.

Yoda lalu menjitak kepala Jongong dan bilang jangan suka berbohong.

Darimana Yoda tahu kalau Jongong berbohong?

( _Author : jangan-jangan Yoda simpenan kakeknya si Jongong. /dibekep Mino/)_

 _(yang bisa jawab dapet ketjup manis dari Baekhyunee, ayo ayo dijawab :D /reward macam apa itu, ogah ah/)_


End file.
